A Dragon's Love
by Doomedbex
Summary: Hikari was sent to the human world to watch over Natsu Dragneel. She has a huge secret and a BIG past. She learns what it means to live for a family and live as a Fairy Tail member. She makes friends on her adventures and falls in love with our favorite dragon slayer. Natsu X OC Has strong language. Story follows the manga version.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A girl was standing staring up at a large dragon that stood before her, she was in tears as this dragon was considered family to her. And she knew that she would miss him to bits. For years she had dreamed of going to the Human world as she grew up inside the dragon's world instead, but she understood why she needed to. But today she was told that, she was to leave for the human world to watch over some human boy who was a dragon slayer.

She left through the portal that linked both worlds together, after hugging the dragon and waving goodbye to the others, knowing she was going to miss them a lot. She arrived and found herself in a large open field and it also happened to be very sunny and warm. She travelled for a few weeks, learning the how to survive in the human world and travelled around Fiore for a bit before she met a girl, whom she made fast friends with. She was very friendly, though seemed hot-headed but none the less they got on quite well.

She found that they both had the same goal, to join a certain guild, that was famous and the strongest guild out of all of them, its name was Fairy Tail and they had both dreamed about what it would be like to be a Fairy Tail mage and worried how to join.

As for their appearances one had blonde hair, brown eyes, slim and wore a white and blue sleeveless shirt and a blue skirt with brown boots and the other girl who was older had peachy-pink hair, red eyes and was also slim, and for what she wore was a hoodie that had cat ears and tail attached to it, a white tank top underneath, a short black skirt and smaller brown boots, but she also wore headphones that were either around her neck or on her ears as she listened to her music that she enjoyed quite a lot.

They both headed from one town to another going in and out of magic shops, cafe's and other little stores before moving on to the next. These two girls were very close friends and considered each other sisters and plus they knew each others secrets and let me tell you they where big secrets especially the older girl's secret, but she would only tell that secret to the one she trusts the most.

You probably must have figured this out by now but both these girls were mages, both different from the other, and both unique in their own way. One used celestial magic while the other had a few different types of magic but it was mainly light magic and if you didn't know her secret you'd think she used take-over magic too. Out the two of them the older girl was the strongest but she like to think they were both equal.

Their names were Lucy Heartfilia and Hikari Dovah, and now they are entering the town of Harujion and about to have their biggest adventure of their lives as unkown to them right now they were about to meet a certain dragon slayer.

* * *

**Author's note: I am sorry if this chapter is crap, but this the first time I have done a anime/manga fanfic and the other fanfic I'm doing is in a way following a book so try and be patient with me.**

**Please review as they may help and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

'_thoughts'_

'**Igneel's voice inside Hikari's head'**

* * *

Chapter 1

Two girls were walking through the town of Harujion and decided to walk into a small magic shop; one of the girls had bright blonde hair and brown eyes and had a smile on her face, while the other had peachy – pink hair and red eyes who had a smaller smile on her face.

Their names were Lucy Heartfilia and Hikari Dovah, and these two had travelled for months looking to join a guild. But for now Lucy was looking for some gate keys as she was a Celestial Mage.

Hikari looked around the shop until she heard Lucy exclaim "Eeeh!? There's only one magical shop in this town?" Hikari shook her head but joined Lucy's side but stayed quiet just as the shop keeper said "Yes… This town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with." Lucy huffed in annoyance but the shop keeper continued "only less than 10% of the towns-people can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages."

Hikari smiled and continued to look around, Lucy continued being moody, and she only wanted more Celestial gate keys I saw a magic portable music player that was sold for 10,000 jewels, it was supposed to be able to change to any song that matched you mood or to whatever you wanted to listen to. She looked in her purse and saw that she had enough to pay for it plus extra 8,000 jewels for lunch for her and Lucy later. So she picked it up and went to pay for it, then went outside to see a fuming Lucy.

They started to walk further into town and Lucy just kept complaining about the shop keeper only knocking off 1,000 jewels and how her 'sex appeal' didn't but should have worked, Hikari on the other hand stayed quiet, though on the inside she was laughing and she tried calming Lucy down. After walking what seemed like forever but was actually only 2 minutes they heard screams of excitement come from ahead of them and to their curiosity they went to have a look.

Hikari's P.O.V.

As we got closer me and Lucy heard girls screaming, 'It's Salamander-Sama!' and 'A famous mage is in town!' Lucy had to get excited and exclaimed "Salamander!? Y-you mean the mage who controls magic of fire that can't be bought in stores…? He's in town!?" She was jumping on the spot and I sweat-dropped at her behaviour, I mean she's a 17 year old girl for Christ sake and out the two of us she was the one who was more serious.

We looked towards where all the girls were running to and notice a large crowding around a tall figure who I guessed was Salamander. Lucy then grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the said crowd but once we got there, I knew it wasn't really him, I mean I could sense it wasn't him by his scent. Oh right I forgot to mention that I could used light magic and some people would say I also use take-over magic plus my senses were high for I carried a big secret but that for another day.

I was looking at this 'fake' Salamander with very little interest and looked over at Lucy who was dazed and was looking at this guy. So he was able to hypnotize other people ehh? Well it doesn't work on me at all, as I am immune to this, and I was about to go wake Lucy up from her trance when I heard a voice shout over the screams of all these girls.

The guy had bright pink hair and I mean proper PINK hair, with dark eyes and wore black 3¼ length trousers and a similar shirt that also had orange on it but the shirt wasn't buttoned up so you could see his chest but he had a red cloak on top but I could just see what was underneath thanks to my heightened senses but I recognized the scarf that he was wearing that was pure white with black lines that made the scarf into a checked style. I sniffed in his direction and found out he was a dragon slayer.

As this guy pushed through the crowd he was yelling "Igneel! Igneel! IGNEEL!" his voice was getting louder as he tried to get closer to the 'fake' Salamander but he had also woke Lucy from her trance. But once the guy got to the middle of the crowd and in front of 'Salamander' he asked "who are you?" and the moment he said the older male put on a cocky smirk and replied "maybe you know me as Salamander." But as he finished the pink-haired guy was already out the crowd and walking away in a huff. "Gone already!?" yelled the 'fake' Salamander, but I was watching the pink-haired mage as he walked away and I had also just noticed he was with a blue cat that had a green bag slung on his back that was tied around its neck.

I watched as a ¼ of the girls dragged him back angered by his rudeness, and I laughed quietly thinking to myself '_Just like his Father I see, plus he still has the scarf.' _ I watched as he was given an autograph by the 'fake' Salamander and I also noticed Lucy giving a angered look as she glared at the man that called himself the famous Salamander. We watched as the pink-haired mage get kicked away and the 'fake' Salamander leave using his magic, while trying to look 'cool'. He made me sick, plus the stench from his flames made me sick to my stomach.

Me and Lucy looked at each other, nodding and we both walked up to the pink-haired guy, who was still sprawled out on the floor but was sitting up as we were arriving. He and the blue cat looked at us as we stopped in front of him. I offered my hand to him, smiling a little bigger, to help him up and he gladly took it, so I pulled him up. Lucy and I then said at the same time "thanks for earlier!" The guy looked confused and then I said "you broke my friend out of a trance that guy had on her. Come with us, you must be hungry, let me treat you as a way to thank you!"

* * *

We were in a café about 10 minutes later, and me and Lucy had found out their names were Natsu and Happy, and of course they learnt what our names were too. But when our food came, they really ate, as if they hadn't ate for days and finished the first lot in seconds and we waited for seconds which came in 5 minutes. But I saw that Natsu, kept giving me glances as if he was interested in me or something, though I was doing the same but whenever our eyes met we looked away quickly.

Lucy spoke first while we ate, saying "ah ha ha, you are Natsu and Happy, right?" She put both her arms up, not only to try to calm them but to protect herself from the flying food that was sort of spraying everywhere. "I understand you, so just eat slowly, or things will keep splashing all over the place…" She said the last part a little quieter but we still heard her loud and clear. I zoned out, just wanting to watch Natsu and Happy eat, trying to think of what qualities he would have as a dragon slayer, and when he mentioned to us that he was searching for the dragon that raised him and that his name was Igneel, I shifted in my seat when he said this and Lucy gave me a quick glance but quickly looked back at Natsu. But he didn't miss that glance and had also looked at me. A look full of curiosity and was probably thinking to himself.

Normal P.O.V.

The three mages and cat were sitting finishing up their lunch, but Natsu and Happy were long from finishing, and Lucy was thankful that she already paid for the food as she stood up bringing Hikari up with her. But just before she started walking off with Hikari, Natsu and Happy went into tears of happiness and before the two girls reach the door Natsu and Happy were on the floor bowing to them while shouting "THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!" The girls were embarrassed by the attention they got, after all the entire café were looking in their direction.

After a small while of trying to calm the 2 idiots down, and telling them it was their way of thanking them for the help earlier they left the café and towards the nearest park.

Hikari's P.O.V.

"Ha ha ha, man, I'm never going to forget those two guys, they are idiots but I can't help but be grateful for their help!" I said with a small laugh in my voice. _'I mean who can forget anyone like that, plus they are the guys that I was sent to watch, right?'_ But I almost jumped out my skin when I heard a voice in my head say **'Those are the guys that I sent you to watch. But it is mainly Natsu you need to watch, remember that.'** _'Igneel is that you?'_ I thought I was going mad but then again we lived in a world full of magic.** 'Yes it is.'**_ ' Wow, it's been so long since I've seen you, or well it feels like a long time and of course I remember that he is who I need to watch over'_** 'Yes it has felt like a long time since we've seen each other, but I'm going to get to the point here, how is he? Natsu?'** _'He's fine, seems reckless and he's loud but he reminds me of you which made me laugh, plus he still has that scarf you gave to him years ago.'_ Even though I couldn't see Igneel, I felt him smile when he gave me his last reply **'that makes me glad, by what you told me he hasn't changed much, but he has most likely gotten stronger as he has gotten older. Well keep at it and hope to speak to you soon.'**

It went all quiet then, I felt him leave my mind and I felt myself wake up, and looked around me and saw Lucy giving me a concerned look, and I told her not to worry about it saying that I'm most likely going to daydream often, she nodded hesitantly, not too convinced but shrugged it off and started walking to a nearby bench.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Me and Lucy were dressed up in dresses, Lucy's was a purple-red dress that tied around her neck and reached the floor with no pattern on in, Me though was wearing a navy boob-tube dress that went down to my mid-thigh and it had a black belt around my waist but the only thing that me and Lucy wore that was in a way the same was our shoes though mine were black and hers were a dark red. Both of us where walking on to a small cruise boat which held a party on it, the host being 'Salamander', who found us quickly and invited us into a more private pat of the boat and gave us some wine, but I smelt that it was spiked with some sleeping drug and I wanted to warn Lucy.

While Lucy thought back, to when we were in the park earlier, thinking how he promised us that he could get us into Fairy Tail, how I tried to tell Lucy he was faking, yet failing miserably when Lucy got too excited that she didn't hear me and how he invited us to the party on his boat. I zoned back to reality to see that Lucy had stood up looking angry, glaring at the man who was in front of us, so I also stood up next to her but then that when everything went down hill, a load of guys then surrounded us and I was about to summon a pair of wings when we heard a crash from above us, so I looked up, just like everyone else did, and saw Natsu crashing down and then land in front of us glaring at the guy who tried to capture us for his slave ship, I was relieved, happy that he saved us from the trouble that we had got ourselves into. But just as Natsu's feet touched the hard wood of the ship, he collapsed, and I realized that he must have motion sickness or was Sea sick but I betted on the motion sickness.

That when me and Lucy heard a voice from above us say "Lucy, Hikari, what are you doing?" I was glad to see him and so was Lucy by the look of it and we both exclaimed "Happy!?" To say I was kind of shocked to see wings on the small cats back as he flew towards us. Lucy tried to explain why we were here to which Happy accepted and picked Lucy up and went to try pick me up as well, but I said I could follow him and summoned a pair of wings which was like dragon wings but smaller and I have to say Happy almost dropped Lucy out of surprise but the three of us flew out there, but I did try to go for Natsu but Happy told me to leave saying that he'll be fine but as we were half back to the shore, Happy's magic ran out and him and Lucy fell into the sea.

I watched as Lucy and Happy re-surfaced and was relieved that they were okay, then noticed the key for Aquarius in Lucy's hand so I quickly swooped down and grabbed a hold of Happy who looked at me with question in his eyes "You'll understand why in a minute." He nodded and watches Lucy as she summoned the celestial spirit. I laughed every time Lucy summoned Aquarius since they in a way disliked each other, though she was one of Lucy's strongest spirit. We watched as the mage and spirit argued, then watch the humongous wave washed the ship to shore and then they argued again. But before Aquarius left she waved to me with a smile.

I landed at Lucy's side and placing Happy back down on the floor, but as I looked up Lucy had run inside the boat, looking for Natsu, so I followed behind her quickly. I heard her yell asking if Natsu was ok but she never got to finish which made me speed up wondering what has happened, but once I arrived I saw a shocked Lucy and a pissed off Natsu who was glaring at the guy who called himself 'Salamander', ohhh I so wished I knew his real name, and then I saw guys run to Natsu to try to beat him up but Natsu just hit him as if he was nothing, showing the Fairy Tail guild mark on his right shoulder/arm whish yelling out "I'M NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!" As Natsu yelled this hiss face seemed to get angrier and angrier by the second, Lucy exclaimed in shock and me and Happy kept quiet, I sort of figured he was in that guild like Igneel told me over a year ago so this did surprise me.

Everyone was yelling out in shock and/or surprise one of the guys said "He's real Bora-San!" I only zoomed in on that sentence because that gave me the guys real name. Bora shouted at the man not to call him that, but it was too late, we knew his name. And that's when a fight begun between him and Natsu. Bora sent his flames as an attack to Natsu and when it hit he looked smug and cocky with that large smirk, but I knew that didn't work and as if for confirmation we heard Natsu say "Awful." Everyone but me and Happy looked shocked and was watch Natsu with jaws gapped and eyes wide as Natsu ate the flames and continued what he was saying "what is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such a awful 'fire'" I smiled, amused by his attitude, Happy looked at me, obviously wondering why I haven't got the same reaction as the others but I told him I'd explain later, he nodded. Once Natsu finished eating Bora and Lucy screamed in surprise, and Happy flew to Lucy explaining that fire magic doesn't work on Natsu and how he is a dragon slayer.

While they were talking we all watch as Natsu fought Bora, using his dragon slayer magic, we heard him shouting at Bora for being a fake and that he hates those who down upon him and his friends and by the time he finished he had destroyed most of port Harujion and the entire boat that we were stood on/in. Next minute we were running as we saw the military running after us, but were being dragged along by Natsu who had grabbed onto our wrist with a big smile on his smile.

"WHY US?!" Lucy exclaimed looking curious yet surprised and Natsu looked back at us with a huge smile on his face while continuing running "you want to join Fairy Tail, right!? Then come with me!" Me and Lucy had a huge smile on our faces as we exclaimed "Okay!" And with that the four of us, Me, Natsu, Lucy and Happy ran from the military and to Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 2

'_thoughts'_

'**Igneel's voice inside Hikari's head'**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hikari's P.O.V.

We walked for a few days, and now we found ourselves in a town called Magnolia and was now stood in front of a large colourful building that had name 'Fairy Tail'. I couldn't help but smile, but I was also worried, _'what if they don't like me? I mean me and Lucy are complete strangers who they don't even know. But here goes nothing.'_ I walked forward, Lucy followed behind and Natsu smiled at us along with Happy who said "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Normal P.O.V.

Hikari and Lucy walked inside to see a lot of people crowding around the guild hall, it was very noisy. A woman with silvery white hair was going from table to table serving drinks and food to each mage that asked for her attention, she wore a frilly pink dress, and had a bright smile making her look cute. This woman's name was Mirajane. She laughed and talked with each member that she passed.

Natsu stormed inside yelling "WE'RE HOME!" Lucy and Hikari didn't seem bothered by this as they were both smiling like mad, looking around, too excited that they were inside the guild that they had wanted to join. Mirajane smiled saying softly "Natsu, Happy, welcome back." Two guys then started laughing when one of them said "you overdid it again. I read about the Harujion incident… In the newspa….per..." But Natsu had flung himself at him kicking him in the face, Natsu screamed "Bastard! That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!" As these two fought Mirajane said "My… Now that Natsu is back, the store might be torn apart soon." There was laughter in her voice; the man stood next to her was Wakaba, who yelled "IT'S ALREADY BEING TORN APART –!"

Hikari's P.O.V.

"Whoa…" was the only thing I heard Lucy said who was still standing next to me, we both were unsure what to do, I mean, we couldn't join in because none of them knew us and same vice versa. I walked further in dropping my bag by the bar and sat down to watch everything. As I watched it all, I learnt the names of each member, there was Gray, Cana, Elfman, Loke though with him I smelt that he wasn't human but I didn't pry, I watched as they all fought against each other and laughed as the guy name Gray lost ALL of his clothes and Lucy and I saw EVERYTHING, Lucy screamed, while I froze with a huge blush. I've never seen a human male without clothes on. Lucy punched him, and then got picked up in a Bridle style by Loke who tried to flirt with her which made me laugh. But as quick as he got there he was punched by Elfman who then got kicked by Natsu.

I was laughing my ass of, I've never been anywhere that was so funny as this place was, but my laughter died down when I saw them try to start use their magic, which made me a little concerned but I chose not to do much but move to Lucy's side. Mirajane said looking slightly worried herself "this is getting a little too intense." I nodded in agreement, and I was about the yell at them but another loud voice beat me "THAT'S ENOUGH."I slowly turned and felt Lucy do the same, and I had to gape at what I saw, there was a humongous man in front of us, he continued yelling "CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" And I could tell that Lucy was about to faint, but shockingly she never but she did however yell "HE'S HUMONGUS!" Everything went quiet then, everyone stopped their attacks, and Mirajane smiled saying "my…. You were here, master." This time I gaped as Lucy freaked out exclaiming "master!?"

Everyone returned to where they were before, but Natsu had a smirk on his face then starting laughing/yelling "DAA HA HA HA! YOU ALL GOT SO SCARED! THIS IS MY WIN.." The last part he was saying dragged on because the master stomped on him, annoyed by his attitude, I laughed, catching the master's attention who looked at me and Lucy the he asked "New comrades?" Both me and Lucy managed to answer him "y-yes" And then the master yelled out as he started to shrink? Yes he shrunk until he was about 2-3 foot tall, wow, he sure was tiny, and he was the master of this famous guild! He then looked up at us, putting his hand out as if he wanted us to shake it as he said "Nice to meet you both!" He smiled then flew backwards up to the first floor. He started to do this speech about how the guild got the Magic Council angry with him and what each of them did and all of it made me laugh inwardly, then he said how that we should ignore the council though and said that we should choose how we use our magic that would make us stronger and how Fairy Tail works in that way, which made me and Lucy look at each other and we both smiled. Everyone cheered.

Mirajane smiled at us, "Where do you want your guild mark?" Lucy want hers on the back of her right hand and she wanted it in pink so that is what she got, and me, well I wanted mine on my right side of my right leg just above the knee and I wanted it navy blue. Once that was done Mirajane asked us both "So, what magic do you use?" Lucy returned the smile while replying with "I use Celestial Magic." Mirajane looked at me expectantly, a smile on her face, I looked at Lucy who seemed concerned but I said "Well, I urm, need to speak to the master about that privately, but I use light magic as well as take-over magic." Mirajane looked shocked a little, but then smiled and nodded her head before calling for the master. "Did you call for me, Mira?" The said stopping in beside us "Yes, I did, Hikari-Chan here wishes to speak to you privately and I assume away from the rest of us. It's to do with her abilities." He nodded motioning for me to follow him.

I was nervous, looked at Lucy who nodded, I then noticed Natsu and Happy looking our way curiously, obviously wanting to know what was up and he was about to follow when Gray grabbed his scarf and that was them fighting. I took my attention back to following the master and after a few minutes of walking we entered a office, which I guessed was the masters.

"So? What is it that I should be concerned about?" He looked worried, must have had a bad feeling about this, so I began slowly with my explanation. "Well, I told Mira that I use light magic as well as take-over magic." He nodded, motioning for me to continue. "Well the take-over magic is sort of a lie, though I can transform parts of my body to change characteristics with another creature."

He seemed a little shocked as his eyes widened a little, but he seemed to be remaining calm but again he motioned for me to continue, "this secret of mine isn't easy for me to say as Lucy is the only person to know this, and if you feel like you need to tell someone I'd would tell only Mira. And I need you to promise you won't tell anyone else, Please!" Now he looked puzzled, confused and a little worried. "I swear to you, my child, I won't say anything to anyone but the exception to Lucy and Mirajane." He looked calm and serious, plus I could tell he was trying to keep me calm.

"Okay. I am a…."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was worried, and I could tell Natsu and Happy were too as they both were fiddling in their seats and I was about to say something to them when we all heard the master scream out.

"YOU'RE A WHAT!?"

We all jumped out of our skins, so she told him huh? Well my worry is if she was allowed to stay. Natsu jumped up and was going to run to were the master and Hikari went but I grabbed his scarf quickly and tried to pull him back on to his chair and thankfully Happy helped. "Luni, why'd you pull me back, something is wrong with Gramps and Hikari!" I growled, shaking in my own seat but kept a hold of his scarf "Because the master and Hikari need to sort this themselves and my name is LUCY!" I yelled the last part, glaring at him. I stayed quiet for a while, and when looked up I saw the master and Hikari walk out. The master looked pale and Hikari had a relieved smile on her face.

Hikari's P.O.V.

I walked towards Lucy, who was looking at me, worry covering her face "Well? How did it go?" My smile widened "He took it quite well, despite him yelling, but that's understandable." I saw Natsu walk towards me then and he placed both his hands on my shoulder, I saw that he was worried and my face softened, "Hikari, are you okay?" I hugged him, he tensed, unsure but soon relaxed and placed his arms around me, hugging me back. I felt safe in his arms I replied softly "Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine. Nothing is wrong there was just some business that I needed to take care of with the master." Natsu looked down at me and smiled before we pulled away blushing when we saw everyone's attention on us, so to avoid everything else Natsu walked towards to board that looked to have jobs on.

I looked over to Lucy and noticed Happy was there too, they both had teasing grins on their faces. Happy then just had to say "he liiiikkkkeesss yooouuuu!" I growled at him then, he just had to roll his tongue like that and I was about to grab him when he flew over to where Natsu was, still looking for a job. Lucy was giggling, but she had shut up when we heard a young boy ask "Is my daddy back yet?" I looked over to where he was, I saw that he was talking to the master who replied with "you're annoying Romeo. If you are a son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy and wait at home." That did seem a little harsh, but continued to watch the scene in front of me, Romeo started to tear up even more and said "he said he'd be back in 3 days, but it's been a week since then." The master's only reply was "Macau's job is at Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" They both continued their argument, then Romeo punched the master and ran out crying.

I walked to the door, and then from behind me I heard the sound of something being destroyed me, I turned and noticed that Natsu had punched the job board and was walking past me. He gave me a side glance before continuing and I grabbed my bag that was still sitting in the place that I had left it and ran after Natsu to go help him, as I could sense he was going to go look for Macau. I caught up to him quickly; he at first looked surprised but then gave me a huge smile and grabbed my hand, causing me to blush like mad. Before we reached the place where we would catch a ride up to Mount Hakobe, Lucy also came running and me and Natsu looked surprised and wondered why she join but she claimed we needed her and we got on the taxi, and went up.

Natsu got motion sickness so I had his head on my lap and Happy sitting on my shoulder and Lucy was sitting opposite us. We talked the entire way, though both Lucy and Happy kept giving me teasing smirks. We were riding the taxi for a whole hour, and I had to put up with these teasing looks and comments, but shrugged it off knowing that is what friends do, despite it getting a little annoying, so to try to ignore them, I placed my headphones on my ears and listened to my music. The driver stopped after what seemed like forever and I sweat-dropped when Natsu made a fast recovery and so we got out but me and Lucy stopped as we noticed it was a blizzard out here but none the less I summoned a pair of wings and flew up slightly to get a better view. I saw Lucy complaining and summon a celestial spirit in hopes to keep herself warm, Natsu sweat-dropping at her attitude, but walking in the direction we needed to go so I followed.

Then both me and Natsu screaming the next minute "MACAU, WHERE ARE YOU!? MACAU!"But the next thing we knew a bulkin came falling down and was about to crush Natsu, so I shoved it away in another direction, still in mid-air but before it was any further away, it grabbed on to me and we both went flying down to the ground, but before we hit the ground I managed to get out of its grasp and pushed against it and went flying back but I went into the ditch. I heard Natsu and Happy scream "HIKARI!" But as I was half way down I managed to catch myself, and flew back up and once I got up to the top I saw the bulkin run off with Lucy, who was still inside her clock celestial spirit. I landed at Natsu's side, who freaked and hugging tightly "Hikari! Are you okay? Are you hurt? That bulkin is going to pay for hurting my friends!" and with that he ran in the direction the monster went. Happy stayed at my side, actually he flew into my arms.

After running after Natsu, we had found Lucy, who then hurled herself at me in tears, happy to see that I was ok. I smiled and hugged her and watched as Natsu fought the bulking but got thrown out the hole in the wall and into a ditch. So I decided to step in then, I made blue scales appear on my hands and arms plus I had claws to match and I then ran at the bulkin who didn't seem to notice me until it was too late. I punched his stomach making it double over then just as quick as the first attack; I punched his face making it go flying back and into the icy wall. I saw a yellow light come from behind me, and noticed that Lucy summon Taurus, and let me tell you he was a huge pervert, but mainly towards Lucy with the occasional look towards me. But before Taurus could attack, Natsu came in and kicked Taurus, then yelled "What!? There are more monsters now!?" I would have laughed but I couldn't, not in the situation we were currently in, and before Natsu could notice I got rid of the scales and claws, not ready to tell him THAT secret. I was thankful when Natsu mentioned that Happy saved him and Happy, once again flew into my arms, and I knew that this was one of his favourite places to be. I walked over quickly to where Natsu and Lucy were standing as the bulkin moved and got up from where I had punched him earlier. Natsu getting the silent message stood protectively in front of me, Lucy and Happy while glaring at the monster but he spoke to us "listen. All of Fairy Tail members are nakama, from the old Geezer to Mira, then the annoying Gray. And Elfman and to Happy, Lucy and Hikari. We are all nakama." Lucy had kept trying to warn Natsu about the bulkin who was charging at us while he was speaking, Natsu continued "that's why….I'M TAKING MACAU HOME!" He yelled the last part while turning around kicking the bulkin with fire on his foot.

Both me, Lucy and Happy watched as he fought against the bulkin but I spaced out hearing that voice again **'Hikari. I see you are with my son on Mount Hakobe.' **_'Yes, when you mentioned to me earlier this week, about him getting stronger.. You were right he has gotten stronger, but he just wishes you to be he with him.'_ It was sad the Igneel couldn't come down from the other world but I can't control what they choose to do. **'You know why I can't come down, but that doesn't mean I don't want to go to him, after all he is my son. And I'm glad he's gotten stronger, well as much as I enjoy speaking with you I must go, have fun with my son!' **I could tell that last part was to just tease me, I could also tell that he knew of my relationship with Natsu.

I woke up from my little daydreaming in just enough time to see Natsu defeat the bulkin who then turned into a man, and Natsu yelled "THE MONKEY BECAME MACAU..!" Natsu, Lucy andI ran up to Macau and helped him down and on to the floor into a more comfortable position and Lucy started to bandage up the injured man. I saw Natsu shift slightly closer to me, but kept looking at Macau and I smiled. After a while Macau had woken up, we had questioned him about what had happened, and I was surprised this guy managed to defeat 19 of these monsters though the 20th managed to get him, and now we were heading home and once we arrived we saw Romeo in fits of tears sitting by himself on a bench. At first when he noticed us he smiled, but then looked upset again and Macau, despite being injured moved quite quickly towards Romeo and hugged him and now both of them were apologizing to each other like mad.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy and I smiled and started heading back to the guild for some rest and to let the master know that Macau was safe. We then heard Romeo yell "Thank you Natsu-Nii, Happy! And thank you Lucy-Nee-Chan, Hika-Nee-Chan!" I smiled at the nickname and knew everyone will most likely call me, I turned still walking in the same direction I was going and waved. And I knew then, that Fairy Tail was my true family.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikari's P.O.V.

It's been just over a week now since I joined Fairy Tail, and ever since me, Lucy, Natsu and Happygot back from Mt. Hakobe it's been fun. Lucy had found a place of her own; it was a small apartment that she rented which she had to pay 70,000 Jewels per month and overlooked one of the rivers that went through Magnolia. She had offered me to live with her as a roommate but I had politely declined as I had wanted a place of my own. So I went looking for a home for myself, I wanted to use the money that I had earned doing miniature jobs around Magnolia, plus I did just stay at the guild until I could buy a place of my own. After searching for a couple of days until I found a small house in the forest than overlooked the entire city, plus it had come with furniture. It was just a small cottage that had a living room which was connected with the kitchen and dining room, at the back was the bathroom, and upstairs there wasn't any walls that divided the rooms, it was like a balcony type theme so if you went up to the bedroom you could still see the living room. And outside was only a small garden, but like I needed one since the place was in the forest, though close to a large open field and had a small lake, so I didn't have to worry about finding a place to train.

The furniture was just like anything else, a couch and TV in the living room, table and chairs for the dining room, oven, fridge and counters for the kitchen and I guess you know what type of furniture goes in each room. The only thing I needed to get were food but I didn't have enough Jewels for that I as had used most of it on the house and furniture, so I left for the guild. I took me half an hour to get there but I didn't mind I enjoyed walking and plus it was really warm and sunny today. Everyone here in Magnolia were friendly and seemed to like me as I had help quite a few of the people around the past week, so everywhere I went people smile and waved at me, to which I did the same in return.

Oh and thinking of the guild and my friends Natsu, Happy and Lucy went on a job about this book called Day Break. Natsu came to me first when he had found the job asking if I wanted to join him, as well as asking me to be a part of his team. I said yes to him about wanting to be a part of the team, but had also quickly apologized saying that I couldn't help on the job as I was still looking for a place to live and needed furniture. He had nodded, looking slightly disappointed, but I had given him a hug, to which he recovered quickly and said he was going to go ask Lucy too, so that is what he did, plus now they were gone. I looked up to see that I had arrived back at the guild, where everyone greeted me with large smiles, they had also offered me if I wanted to join any of them. I had given them all the same excuse, I was here to look for a job, as well as needing some Jewels for food, and they seemed to accept that.

I walked to the job board and looked, _'50,000 jewels to find and return a stolen necklace, 100,000 jewels to guard a princess for her week's holiday, none of these sound interesting, oooh what's this 300,000 jewels to capture a criminal whose murdered families around Fiore and has escaped prison, he needs to be brought to the magic council. No, I may be strong but I don't particularly want to do this yet, not to mention I'm not ready to meet any of the magic council. I will just take the 50,000 jewels for the stolen necklace.'_ So I ripped the piece of paper off of the board and showed Mira the job and she smiled "Sure, be careful. And good luck." I smiled, thanking her and I was about the head out when I heard "Hikari, wait!" I turned and saw Gray run up towards me, "what is it Gray?" I asked him, confused. "Could I come along too? I was somewhat considering on taking that job but you beat me. Plus this is a bigger job than helping around Magnolia, so I could help if you want." I thought it over but quickly replied saying "Sure! Plus it could give me the chance to get to know you and same vice versa! So let's go!" and with that we headed to the train station.

We travelled for a few days, met up with the client who was called Patricia Mishnah "I need that necklace back, it was my mother's necklace, it means a lot to me since my mother had died when I was little and she had worn that necklace all the time. So please get it back!" So that is what me and Gray did we went to go look for the necklace, the necklace had a diamond heart that dangled from a silver chain and it also had a few rubies that was also attached to the chain. It took me and Gray a few hours to find the culprit that stole it and we fought him, but it turns out he was a mage from a guild named Eisenwald, which gave me a bad feeling _'why do I get the feeling that I'm going to run into this guild soon? I know they are a dark guild, but by meeting one of their guild members and gaining a bad feeling from him is not normal, right?'_ I notice Gray using his Ice lance in the guy as he dropped the necklace and I ran and knock him out with my scaled fist before grabbing the necklace. We returned the necklace quickly to its owner, who was really happy to see it but then fainted as she and I notice that Gray had stripped of almost all of his clothes, so I yelled at him, and in a few minutes he had his clothes back on.

After we retrieved the rewards me and Gray split the pay in half so we both got 15,000 jewels each, this was enough to pay food, so we travelled back home, we talked the whole way, but as we were reaching the border of Magnolia we ran into Natsu, Lucy and Happy. "OOOIIII, what are you doing with ice princess?" Natsu looked pissed, he was glaring at Gray while grabbing my arm to pull me behind him, I gave Lucy a questioning looking while Happy flew into my arms, she only shrugged "Natsu, me and Gray were just doing a job, as I needed the jewels for food for my new house that I had found." He looked at me but returned to glaring at Gray, who was glaring right back, they started fighting for a bit and I sighed, shaking my head in the process and I decided to talk to Lucy and Happy about their job.

"HAHAHA, so this guy Evaroo was a pervert, yet he wasn't interested in you? OH MY GOD, he is such an idiot HAHA." I was in hysterics, I couldn't remember when I had laughed this hard, Lucy was laughing also but was a bit quieter, and the boys and Happy were giving us weird looks. We all continued to laugh and talk (Gray and Natsu fighting) until we arrived back to the guild. All I wanted to do was let Mira know that the job was a success and then go shopping for food, so that is what I did. Though when I went shopping, Lucy had joined me offering to help which I gladly took, plus I could sense she wanted to know where I lived, I smiled and we were shopping for an hour, while talking but as we were on the way to my house we ran into Natsu and Happy, so they tagged along not that I minded and I was shocked to find out Natsu lived in this direction too though not as far. We arrived at my house, but the Lucy, Natsu and Happy just stood there staring at the house until Lucy squealed "THIS PLACE IS SOOOO CUTE, I'M SO VISITING A LOT!" Her sudden outburst made Natsu and Happy jump back holding their ears, complaining Lucy was too loud, while I laughed since I was expecting something like that come from my blonde friend.

I showed them around the small house, and they seemed fascinated by everything, and I made them some food, some fish for Happy, and a LOT of rice balls and sushi for me, Lucy and Natsu and I only made so many was because I know about Natsu's appetite. They all seem happy about the food I gave them, Happy was practically in tears of happiness, and they all dug in. We sat there eating for a small while, me and Lucy listened to Natsu talk about some of his adventures that he did with Happy and we joked about for a little bit. After 2 hours of having fun, Natsu and Happy left for home and Lucy stayed behind to help clean up, and before she left I had given her one of the spare keys to this house, I thought _'I might as well give her one, since she gave me a key to hers. You just never know what may happen and may need them in the future.'_ Lucy then hugged me, thanking me while doing so then left for her own home.

I took a quick shower, before changing into a pair of shorts and a random T-shirt and then grabbed my music player and placing the headphones on my ears, before heading outside. I walked up close to the Cliffside and looked over the city of Magnolia, it was dark and all the stars were out and I looked for some constellations, but I knew I wasn't good at this, it was always Lucy that pointed them out, but my mind was distracted, I was thinking about that mage back on that job. _'Eisenwald, huh? Why do I have this bad feeling? Where have I met this guild before?"_

I kept thinking this this as I went to bed, not knowing that I was going to have to face them in the next couple of days.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hikari's P.O.V.

**Hikari's Dream**

_A 5 year old girl stood by a tree, it was sunny, she turned as she heard her name being called, a smile on her face, she yelled out happily "Mommy, Daddy!" She ran to them, laughing. Today was the day her parents came back from a job that they have recently completed, the family of three laughed as they all hugged, they talked, played and laughed as they have been away from each other for a whole month, "Happy birthday, my little princess!" The little girl's smile grew by her father words and she hugged him, she loved her parents so much that she didn't know what she would do without them. Her mother took a small silver book out from her purse, passing to her cute little daughter, inside was a beautiful gold locket, "Oh, thank you mommy, this is the best present ever!" She went to hug her mother, but that's when it happened, darkness filled the sky, and shadows moved through the trees. The family looked alarmed, sensing the danger that approached, so the woman grabbed her daughter and ran for their lives, the father stayed behind to stall the danger, to fight for and defend his family._

_After running for hours, a loud roar of agony could be heard, coming from behind them, the woman went into a fit of tears yet continued to run while still holding her daughters hand. Just ahead she saw a small cave, just big enough to hide a small person inside, "Hikari, baby, you need to hide in there, please! And remember, if anything were to happen, I love you, always have and always will. Now hide, you need to stay safe!" She then quickly kissed her daughter's forehead, then ushered her into the small cave. The little girl known as Hikari stayed there, in the cave hidden, scared and feeling helpless, she heard the flap of wings fade into the distance, and a few roars but after a couple of hours everything went quiet, and next thing she knew, there was a dark figure standing at the foot of the cave, a figure of a dark man, with a murderous look on his face, looking down at Hikari with such hatred in his eyes._

**End of dream**

I shot up in my own bed, sweating bullets, I couldn't remember when the last time I had a dream like that, I saw that it was starting to get light outside, then looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 6 am in the morning, and knowing that I wouldn't be able to return to my slumber, I got up. I went and took a nice, soothing bath thinking that it might calm my nerves down a bit, I mean that was a strange dream last night _'Why did I have that dream last night? The last time I thought of that day was years ago, so why is it coming back so suddenly? And besides, I've already got a bad feeling from Eisenwald!"_ I got out the bath after laying there for 15 minutes, and getting changed into my everyday attire, plus putting my headphones around my neck and magic I-pod in my pocket.

I decided just to make toast to eat on the way to the guild, so after making breakfast, I locked up and started heading down to the big city, but because I was so distracted I ended up outside Lucy's house which made me laugh. I mean every time something bothers, I end up going to Lucy with my problems, so to keep my mind from being distracted further, I climbed up the wall and through her (open) window and only to find an empty room, though I could hear her in the bathroom. So I sat on her bed, while looking around the room _'This is the first time I've been here, wow this room seems cosy and cute. Plus it's also nice and tidy, then again this is what to expect from Lucy.'_ I smiled at the fought of Natsu coming in here and messing it up, I wondered what he did when he came here.

I was too distracted to hear Lucy enter the room but was notified by her presence when she yelled "AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" She looked surprised but strangely not mad as she looked at me. "Well, I originally was heading to the guildhall, but I ended up outside your house, so I decided to come in for a small visit, heh."

Lucy's P.O.V.

I calmed down from my loud outburst, I wasn't mad at her or unhappy, after all I did invite her to just enter whenever she wanted to, but I was surprised to see her sitting on my bed so suddenly, it's as if she came out of nowhere, I didn't hear the front door open and close unless… AHHH! She came through the window, I looked up, and yep, the window to my room was wide open, I looked back down at Hikari to scold her, but that is when I noticed how pale she looked, "Are you alright, Hika-Chan? You look kind of pale." She looked away from me slightly, hesitant to answer my question, but she looked at me before saying "I just had a nightmare last night is all, and I woke up early this morning." Something told me that it was more than just that but I let it go and got changed into my clothes, before grabbing Hikari's hand so we could go to the guild together.

"Lu-Chan, don't you need some breakfast before we go? I mean, aren't you hungry?" Hikari asked me, I looked at her and smiled before answering "Nah, I'll eat something when we get to the guild. So don't worry about it, and besides, I'm not the one that a little pale!" Hikari then gave me a small smile then and kept a hold of her hand as we walked to the guild together.

Normal P.O.V.

After walking for 10 minutes, both Hikari and Lucy arrived at the guild of Fairy Tail, everyone was already there, so they both sat down at a table only to be joined by Natsu and Happy. Happy went and sat on Hikari's lap, who instinctively started petting his head and Natsu sat beside her, while Lucy was sat across from them who quickly went to ask Mira for some breakfast. Hikari and Natsu just talked about random stuff, though Natsu's hand itched to hold Hikari's which seemed to confuse him a little. Though after a while he, like Lucy noticed that Hikari looked a little pale, making him panic "Hikari! What wrong? Are you sick? Why do you look pale?!" This caught the guilds attention, especially Mira who had only just passed Lucy her breakfast. Why Natsu was yelling this out, he had grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and was shaking her, making her feel slightly dizzy, but thankfully Mira came and interrupted before Hikari could reply.

Hikari's P.O.V.

'_Why is the room spinning? Oh yeah, Natsu just randomly shaking, god I'm so tired, I couldn't sleep properly last night from thinking about that guild, not to mention that dream! Oh, Mira's here, I've got someone I need to talk too who won't panic!"_ I thought to myself, I saw Mira standing beside our table now, but she was looking at me with concern covering her entire face, I stood "Hikari-Chan, are you alright? Natsu is right, you do look pale." I smile, happy that she was concerned but that's when I noticed that everyone in the guild had a similar expression on their faces, looking at me, I yelled "I'm okay everyone, don't worry!" I then grabbed a hold of Mira's hand gently and pulled her into a separate room then said to her "I only look as pale as I do because I couldn't sleep properly last night as I had a dream of a part of my past, not to mention I'm getting some bad feeling, but I'm probably being paranoid here!" I felt like I was babbling on and on, but Mira seemed to be listening to my every word, and then wordlessly, she left the room but only a moment later returning with a hot drink, "Here, this should help, it's herb tea that is laced with healing magic. It will help."

I smiled, thanking her but I listened as she spoke "I wonder if this is just a side effect for you, as you aren't like the rest of us, but I could be wrong, so I will let the master know what happened, so you don't need to worry and carry this problem on your own and when your ready to tell us what happened in the dream, we are here to listen." She smiled, it was full of warmth and understanding which made me smile in return, though I placed the hot drink down and hugged her, but that is when both me and Mira heard loud noises coming from the main hall and said "Well, here they go, they are probably fighting again." I sighed, picking up my drink to finish it, but Mira giggled before saying "No, that's not it; we are expecting another member return from a job, a member that you and Lucy haven't met yet. Just about everyone but me and master are afraid of!" I looked at her confused and asked the most obvious question ever "who?" Mira giggled replying with "Erza Scarlet"

Oh, I heard that name before, Lucy had mentioned the name when she was reading her daily magazines a few months ago, so me and Mira quickly returned to the main hall, where we saw a woman in shiny metal armour, red straight and brown eyes was walking into the hall before gently dropping the humongous monster morn that she had been carrying that was also nicely decorated. But what got me confused was, how was this woman, who was known as Erza Scarlet, scary? She looked just like any person that I have met on my travels, but looked around the room to see everyone tense with fear in their eyes. I almost laughed when I saw Natsu and Gray giving one armed hugs while yelling "We are the greatest best friends ever!" and "AYE!" Come from them, but then I saw why they are feared Erza, as she gave each of them lecture on how to behave.

Lucy looked confused, as she and I watched the scene in front of us, I was curious, more than confused though it was Lucy that was the one being confused by the whole thing, so Mira explained to her using what you called a magic pen that wrote on mid-air instead of paper. But then I saw the entire guild freeze in shock as we all watched as Erza asked both Natsu and Gray for help, I narrowed my eyes _'Is this me being paranoid, or do I have a feeling that this is to do with Eisenwald…Hmm?"_ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and almost laughed as I saw Natsu and Gray starting to glare at each other again, yet they started to follow Erza out through the front doors, I then heard Mira say "Hikari, Lucy, I want you both to go too. Those two boys are probably going to fight and plus you both may be able to help them!" I smiled, nodding my head and running out to see the three people that I was joining (Erza, Natsu and Gray) head in different directions, obviously going to grab their stuff for the job.

I walked beside Natsu and Happy, who looked shocked for a bit before Natsu asked "Hey Hikari, what are you doing here?" I smiled at his curiosity, before replying "Mira asked me and Lucy to help you three with this favour for Erza, not to mention it will get me out of town for a bit. Plus I want to help!" I smiled up at him, only just realizing that he was 4 inches taller than me. Natsu looked concerned at first, thinking that this task would be more dangerous, but then smiled remembering I was a part of the team and grabbed hold of my hand. And with that we both went to each other's homes to grab the stuff we needed before heading to the train station the meet the others. Well this is my first big adventure with a team unless you counted the time at Mt. Hakobe with Natsu, Lucy and Happy or getting the stolen necklace with Gray, but still this now felt like the real thing compared to those previous jobs.

'_But I still have a feeling it's to do with Eisenwald, oh well, we'll just have to wait and see….'_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, along with the rest of my fanic, and please do review as they do help to motivate me into doing another chapter.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm sorry for making you wait long for this chapter, I managed to get a bit of motivation for this chapter, but I can't promise that I'll be able to bring you the next chapter anytime soon. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Hikari's P.O.V.

We found ourselves at Magnolia station. Me, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray were waiting for Erza to arrive, me, Lucy and Happy were standing on the platform watching both Natsu and Gray argue about why Erza needed our help. The argument was getting insane and out of control as people were looking in our direction, I was shaking my head knowing this could take a while, Lucy was getting annoyed, and before I could calm her down she yelled "YOU TWO ARE CAUSING TROUBLE, SO JUST SHUT UP!" The boys actually quietened down by that, before Lucy spoke again "Geez! Why can't you get along with each other?" I would have laughed at the boys faces, but since Lucy was so annoyed I decided against it.

Natsu then spoke, breaking the silence that was building, "Why are you both here anyway?" He asked this, and I noticed him shift closer to me, I had to remind myself to ask him about that later, though he was looking at the annoyed Blonde that stood next to me. I was the one to answer that question "Mira-San asked Lu-Chan to come, while I decided to tag along plus I wanted to help." I spoke this calmly looking over to Lucy to see she had calmed down, she spoke "I'm only coming along because Mira-San asked me to." Her voice the seemed calm, but I could still hear the annoyance in it, Happy joined the conversation by saying "But you really wanted to come along, didn't you?" I snickered when he said this, just as Lucy freaked out "NO WAY!... Wait, if those three need a mediator why not you? UWAH, pity on you! Mira-San forgot your existence!" I looked to see what Happy's reaction was, but all he said was "Aye!" I looked back to the boys to see that they went back to fighting, me and Lucy sweat dropped at this, that is until Lucy smirked.

"Ah! Erza-San, this way!" I looked around at this but couldn't see her, but then noticed Natsu and Gray in a one-armed hug while dancing, they were saying things like 'let's be nice to each other' and 'Aye, Aye sir!" I laughed at this and so did Lucy as she yelled "THIS IS FUNNY!" Natsu and Gray stopped upon hearing this, both glaring at Lucy while yelling "YOU TRICKED US!" I calmed down, but Lucy still had a giggle in her voice as she spoke "maybe you guys really do get along after all." I shook my head, though I was smiling, Gray was quietly freaking saying "No way! Why do we have to go out with this woman!? My stomach's starting to hurt…" I walked up to him and started to rub his back as gently as I could, he gave me a grateful look, Happy looked at Gray, he was holding a fish and I wondered where that came from, Happy then asked "want some fish?" The blue cat looked happy yet concerned, looking at Gray's condition.

Gray glared at Happy while he said or more like yelled "NO!" I shook my head, thinking how fast he recovers, I looked back over to where Natsu and Lucy were, I had almost forgotten them out of concern for Gray. Despite looking over to them, I wasn't really paying any attention to what they were saying but soon we all heard footsteps stop near us, so I looked over to see Erza with a LOT of luggage, Lucy practically freaked out, almost fainting but I was thankful that she didn't "Sorry… Did I make you wait?" Erza spoke in a very calm tone, but she only just then noticed me and Lucy not far from Natsu and Gray so she walked over to us saying "HRMM? You both were in Fairy Tail yesterday…" I could see the curiosity in her voice, but it was well hidden, it was Lucy that spoke first "We are new members. I'm Lucy. Mira-San asked me to tag along, I'll try to be useful." I could tell Lucy was nervous as she bowed respectfully. I did the same.

"And I'm Hikari, I'm also a new member, joined alongside Lucy. And as for why I'm here, I decided to give you the extra helping hand." After bowing, me and Lucy stood up straight, just as Erza spoke "I'm Erza. Nice to meet you both. I see… So you both are the ones that people in the guild were talking about." She gave us both a small soft smile, before putting her full attention on Lucy, saying "I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla… You're very promising." I looked at Lucy, she never told me this part of the story, Lucy spoke "That was… Natsu and those facts are twisted…" I once again shook my head '_Of course, it would be Natsu that would be able to fight a mercenary gorilla'_ but my thoughts were cut off as Erza spoke, as if not hearing what Lucy had said "This mission might be a bit risky, but seeing how you did on the last job, I think you'd be okay." She spoke calmly, yet Lucy freaked (yet again), I then just noticed Natsu looking annoyed at something, which made me concerned.

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you, under one condition." Natsu spoke, he sounded serious making us all look at him, Erza's Eyes slightly narrowed as she said "Condition?" Gray freaked, yelling at Natsu, but Erza spoke again "Say it." Everything went quiet as we all looked at Natsu, he spoke "When we return, fight me. I'm different from back then." My eyes widened slightly, wondering why he had to be an idiot, Lucy freaked out yelling out in surprise, Erza smiled, a hand brushing back some of her red hair, while saying "You've really grown up. I'm not very confident in myself… but okay I accept." They continued the small discussion, I laughed at Gray's reaction when Erza offered him if he also wanted to fight, but before long we got on the train, but of course once we started moving Natsu collapsed due to his motion sickness, so I placed his head on my shoulder and I heard him mumble a 'thank you', I smiled before I felt myself getting tired and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up, I felt that I was still sitting down, so I knew that I was on the train, to only difference was that Natsu was, sort of sitting up, on the opposite seat _'How did he get over there? And where is everyone else?'_ I looked around before I saw a guy with dark hair that was tied back walking towards us "Sir, Ma'am, is this seat taken?" I moved so that I was next to Natsu, the man sat down on the vacant seat nodding thanks, he spoke again looking at Natsu "My, my, my…. You seem to be in pain. Are you okay?" I answered him, being wary though "My friend here has a bad case of motion sickness, it will soon pass." He looked at me then, he had a smile on his face 2Fairy Tail. A regular guild, huh….. I envy you." This got me slightly suspicious as I heard this, I wondered why he would envy us by being Fairy Tail mages. I decided against speaking, but my eyes narrowed slightly as I kept a watchful eye on him.

Once again he spoke, not losing that smile of his "Speaking of Fairy Tail…. Mirajane's famous, isn't she" There was a slight pause, I muttered quietly "Yes." His smile widened, he spoke again "She's in magazines sometime, and she's beautiful. I wonder why she's not active anymore. She's still young too." Another slight pause, I looked at Natsu, only to see that he still hasn't moved an inch from his position, "And I don't know their names, but I heard the two new girls are cute… Hey wait! Are you one of them!?" He said or rather yelled out in excitement at the last part, looking at me "Yes that's me, I'm Hikari Dovah." I said this quietly, unsure about giving my name but kept looking at him warily. "Hmm you really are cute and the other girl do you know her?" I stayed quiet this time, though that smile didn't leave his face, he spoke to us again "I noticed that regular guilds have many cute girls… I envy you. There are no girls in my guild. Would you please share some?... Or so I'd say!"

The next thing I knew, I had scales on my arms blocking a kick that was aimed at Natsu, but the strength of the kick made me gasp slightly but I was quick to grab his ankle "Don't ignore me. That's being discriminatory to dark guilds." I threw him back before saying "You're forgetting that I was your entertainment…. And don't you dare hurt Natsu!" I threw a punch, hitting him square in the face, but then he soon hit me back making me hit the train wall, I collapsed losing the scales on my arms. He was about to kick me, but Natsu despite his sickness grabbed onto the guys foot while saying "Huh?" Our new enemy place a smile on his face again smiling "Oh! You finally talked. Hyahaha" I looked at Natsu in concern but he was glaring up at the guy "Wha… you.. doin…? Why…. Di.. d… you.. Hurt… Hika… ri?" He spoke through deep breaths and we barely heard it, but thanks to my high senses, I could hear it clearly, I smiled softly despite the situation we both were in, we got a reply.

"'Xuse me? I can't really understand you. Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention lately. You know, stuck up people like that annoy the hell out of me. Do you know what we call Fairy Tail?" There was another pause, I slowly stood up, glaring at the guy. _I sooo __**need**__ to know his name,_ but my thoughts were cut off as he spoke again "Flies. Flies….. Fly Swatting! EI! EI!" He said this as he was karate chopping Natsu's head, Natsu looked annoyed as he stood up slowly, "Oooh, you're gonna go for it?" Next thing I knew Natsu had fire in his hands, though because of his motion sickness, his magic left quickly, the guy started laughing while yelling out "What kinda magic is that!?" And before I could have a reaction, he punched Natsu using his shadow magic, he kept laughing. I shot a ball of light at him (they are slightly explosive) which he dodged effectively, though that didn't stop me as I ran to throw another punch at him but this time he grabbed onto me before I could do any damage and he threw me at Natsu, who surprisingly caught me, "Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear, despite the effects of his sickness. I nodded, though was slightly thrown back as the train did an emergency stop.

I looked at the guys bag that lay just near my feet to see a flute, it has a skull head on it with three eyes, but that's when I felt it, I felt the dark magic radiating from it and immediately recognised it. Lullaby, one of the many pieces of Zeref. The guy paled as he spoke "Y-you saw it!" I looked to my left to see Natsu stand up, his fire magic re-appearing in his hands while he said "Shut up…. Thanks for earlier! Oh and one last thing** don't you ever hurt Hikari again you bastard!**"He spoke the last park in a very dark tone, oh dear…. He is VERY pissed, our enemy paled as Natsu advanced on him squeaking a "Eh!?" Natsu punched him extremely hard yelling "THIS IS FOR YOU!" I smirked as the guy went flying, Natsu then helped me to my feet, but before we could do anything else the speakers turn on and the driver spoke his apologies and said they were going to move again, Natsu cursed quietly and I was about to push Natsu towards the door when he grabbed a hold of my arm and his bag and jumped out the window of the train while the guy was yelling at us.

I was thankful that we were, sort of, caught by Gray but the three of us were going to hit the ground hard, Natsu turned our bodies around so that he could take the brunt of the fall, protect me from getting hurt, once we stopped moving I looked to see how Gray got to us so fast to see that him and the rest of the team came by a magic car, then I heard Erza yell "Natsu! Hikari! Are you both okay?" I got up, then helping Natsu then spoke as Erza ran up to us "Yes we're fine!" They seemed relieved by my answer but that didn't stop the apologies, Lucy ran to me before pulling me into a hug, she was muttering apologies to which I was trying to calm her. We both pulled away after a few minutes, only to have Happy fly into my arms, tears in his eyes "Are you okay Happy!?" I asked, concerned for the blue cat "Aye! I was scared you were hurt!" I smiled nut turned to the other, Happy still in my arms, when Natsu spoke "What was it….? Ei… Sen….. Wald?" My eyes widened, like everyone else's, I froze, nearly dropping Happy in surprise by this news, why didn't I know? That bad feeling I had yesterday was correct, I watched Erza hit Natsu yelling "IDIOT!" she spoke the next part a little more calmly, but still had annoyance in the tone "Eisenwald is what we're after!" Natsu looked up from where he was laying on the floor he said this was the first time he heard this piece of news, Erza got even more pissed by this and yelled "WHY WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO MY STORY!?" I was confused on why Erza was getting angry when she knew he had motion sickness, though I then heard Lucy mutter very quietly "Because you knocked him unconscious." I snickered at this slightly but I was thankful that Erza didn't hear it, as I didn't want to meet up with the wrong end of her fists.

After a small while Erza had finally calmed down, she spoke "He was in the train earlier, right? Let's chase it!" She then turned to look at me and Natsu asking "What did he look like?" It was Natsu that spoke first "Nothing special." Erza sighed before looking at me expectantly, I took a deep breath before answering "Well, he had dark hair, dark eyes. He carried a flute with a skull on the end of it." I went quiet, but Natsu finished the sentence saying "A skull with three eyes." Out of all of us it was Gray that answered "What? That's gross." I looked around, but my eyes stopped when I saw Lucy starting to shiver but I could tell it was out of fear, she started talking as if she was thinking out loud "A flute with a three-eyed skull…" Happy flew out of my arms and went over to Lucy asking "What's up Lucy?" Lucy's shivers got worse, more visible to the naked eye, she started talking again "No… Can't be… It's just a made-up story… But… If that flute is the cursed song… Lullaby… Sleep… Death…!"

I wanted to scream, I wanted to leave but I spoke "That flute is Lullaby! Lullaby… The Magic Of Death!" Everyone's eyes widened by our words, Erza spoke saying "What!?" But at same time as Gray said "Cursed song?" I could tell they all wanted answers, but if I told them I knew or seen Lullaby before, they'd know my secret, so I lied a little by saying "I've only read about it in a book… But among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as 'murder by curse', right?" Erza was the one who answered "yeah… Just like the name, it'll curse the target and cast 'Death'. It's a black magic." My eyes narrowed as I spoke "Lullaby is worse than that…" Throughout our conversation, Natsu looked like he was getting more pissed by the minute, while everyone seemed shocked/surprised and before long we were all in te car racing after the train, I could hear Erza out cursing and yelling the entire journey.

Things are about to get real **BAD.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I did say that if I got the motivation back I'd write, but like I said, it may take a while for the next chapter.**

**Please Review as it may help.**

**Thank you,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hikari's P.O.V.

We passed Kunagi Station, to see magic knights stopping people from coming into the station, or more likely not letting them go onto the platform. We were parked next to the tracks on the opposite side of the platform, watching the whole scene, Lucy was slightly leaning out of the car window, she said "They… Took over a train!?" Next to her, Happy was also looking outside, he also said "Looks like it." The two of them continued to speak, I looked over to Natsu who looked sick, I continued to listen in on the conversation "I can understand if it's a horse-drawn carriage or a boat, but a train…?" Happy answered "Aye… It can only run on rails so it's not very beneficial to take over, huh?" I decided to join the conversation by saying "But it's got speed." We heard Gray shift from where he sat on the roof. He spoke "Maybe they're in a hurry to carry out something they've planned?" He said this just before Lucy muttered "Why are you taking off your clothes?" This made me snigger a little bit. Lucy spoke again saying "The military forces are already on the case, so it's probably just a matter of time until they get arrested." It went silent for a few minutes, that is until we heard Erza say "I sure hope so, before she made the car moving again.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. ~ With Eisenwald ~

Eligor, Master of Eisenwald was sitting on one of the many seats on the moving train; he was looking up at Kage he spoke in his deep voice "Flies?" Kage stepped forward slightly answering "Yes. He was on the train until a minute ago. Really, he's nothing but a joke. And the girl he was with, not very strong, she was also a joke." Eligor leaned his head back, not happy with the news that was given to him. He attacked Kage with his magic, hitting him in the ears making Kage groan in pain, Eligor spoke again "Don't tell me they found out about the flute." Kage looked up saying "Even if they did, no one would be able to stop this plan!" Kage was clutching his ears while looking up at his master.

Eligor was glaring at the man that was crouched down on the floor, he spoke "Of course. But we don't want anyone to get in the way. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone gulped in fear before they all nodded. Eligor swung the flute around his hand, before stopping his actions, he looked at the instrument while saying "Flies, huh… There are some forest where they really shouldn't be flying around in."

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

We were literally racing through town, Erza was going mad, Gray yelled "Erza! You're going too fast! The S.E. plug is inflating!" We were all holding onto something, well except for Natsu who was half unconscious; Erza yelled back "If someone plays that flute, many people will die… Human lives will end by the melody of the flute." We were all worried, Gray again yelled back a reply "I know that, but right now we are clueless about their intention… since we might end up having to fight them, you should slow down so your magic power won't be drained before it's needed."

Erza was being stubborn; she yelled "I don't care. Worse comes to worst, I'll grab a stick and fight. Besides, I still have you guys." I shook my head at her stubbornness , I was sat next to Natsu who looked worse than he did on the train. Lucy and Happy were having a conversation, "I think I had something to tell you Lucy. I can't remember though." I snickered at this, typical of Happy to forget something, Lucy spoke "What?" "I just told you, I can't remember." I shock my head, Lucy spoke again "You're making me curious. Try to remember." Happy only said "Hrmm…" But this was said as Natsu mumbled "I don't feel… So good.." I looked over at Natsu, who was sweating quite badly dew to his motion sickness. But then he started leaning out the car window, making me grab onto him so that he wouldn't fall out.

I heard Happy say something else but wasn't paying any attention to him or Lucy. My attention was on Natsu, and by the way he looks, he was ready to throw up, though he was about to fall out, that is if I wasn't holding onto him, I yelled "Natsu! You're about to fall off!" I felt as if my voice echoed, but then I realized Lucy had also yelled at Natsu with almost the exact same thing I had. I looked back at Happy as he talked to himself, trying to remember what he wanted to say to Lucy, and I'm not trying to be mean, but I snickered when he called Lucy a 'Weirdo', successfully making Lucy glare at me before she went yelling at Happy. But it wasn't long, until we noticed smoke in the distance, Lucy yelled making sure Erza heard from outside "What is that…?" And we soon realized that it was Oshibana Station, _Well looks like this is our destination._

We all climbed out of the car, Natsu having to be carried/dragged by Lucy. We had to push through the crowd of people just to get to the station, but we soon stopped when Erza decided to ask someone, who looked like a member of staff from the station "What's going on inside?" But she only got replied by another question "Wk-Who are you!?" I can't blame the guy from being suspicious but I soon felt sorry for him as Erza head-butted him, before she moved onto the next staff member. I wondered why she did that, but stayed quiet as to not get head-butted myself, I looked over to everyone else who looked terrified (except Natsu, he's still half-unconscious). Soon afterwards we headed inside, with Lucy complaining about the fact she had to carry Natsu, making me roll my eyes. Happy was in my arms comfortably like always, despite Lucy's complaining we continued walking but we did so warily around the station watching out for Eisenwald.

After a few minutes of running, we came across a set of stairs that led to the platform. But what stopped us for a moment was the fact that magic knights were laying across the stairs, unconscious and all bloody, "Oh my god… I can't believe Eisenwald would do this! But then again, they are a dark guild." I said, my eyes were wide by the horrific scene that was in front of me. I saw that Happy (who was still in my arms) and Lucy (who is still carrying Natsu and standing next to me) had identical expressions, showing the fact that they were shocked and possibly a little scared. To my left, Gray just looked plain disgusted, but I didn't know how Erza felt as she was in front of us, she did however say "The opponent is a gild, which means that they're mages. A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance…" She spoke this as she carefully walked up the stairs, without walking on any of the knights. Gray yelled "Hurry up! The platform is this way!" And so we ran to the platform that Eisenwald were, hoping to stop them.

We reached the platform in seconds, to see that the Eisenwald guild was standing next to the train that we had been on earlier. Their master, who was sitting on the roof of one of the many carriages welcomed us "I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail." His voice was cold, it made me shiver slightly but I just glared and kept a firm eye on him. I heard Lucy speak from behind me "Wh-What's with all these people..?" I couldn't blame her for stuttering, the master of Eisenwald spoke again but with a smirk "We've been waiting for you." I guessed that the guy on the train me and Natsu had encountered earlier had mentioned us to him. I still kept quiet yet still glared, Erza spoke "You're Eligor, aren't you?" _Ahh... So that's his name… I wonder if I met him somewhere before, hmm… Nope, haven't, and if I did well then I must have forgotten. Tch, like I would want to remember a guy like him. Hmph.._

I didn't realize that I had zoned out for a while when thinking, but when I did start paying attention, Eligor was floating in mid-air muttering "Times-up." My eyes widened, realizing something, and by the look of it Erza had too because she looked a little scary when she yelled "ARE YOU GOING TO BROADCAST THE LULLABY!?" There was exclaims of shock from Lucy, Happy and Gray but Eligor started to hysterically laugh his head off, he started to do his explanation "There are hundreds…. No thousands of people gathering around this station now. If we broadcast it loud enough, may be even the entire town will hear… the melody of death." He stopped for a second, giving Erza to yell back "Indiscriminate mass-murder!?" It came out as a half-question half-exclaim, Eligor continues with his mad explanation "We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their right's." He paused, but soon continued "Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin. Thus, the Shinigami had come to punish them, a punishment called 'Death'"

He ended his speech in a yell, followed by a laugh. I was so horrified that I didn't really hear much else, I know that Lucy yelled again but I didn't care! This guy pretty much wanted to kill thousands of innocent lives! But I snapped back on my guard when I saw familiar face, the guy we encountered earlier to be exact. He spoke to us "What a pity, for you little flies." He started using his magic but then we heard Natsu say "This voice!" But we were too distracted by the fact that Natsu's words that our opponent's magic sped past us and was about to hit Lucy, making me and Erza curse at our carelessness, but thankfully Natsu stopped to attack just in time… Phew..

We all watched and saw the fact that Natsu revived himself from his state that he was in minutes ago. The first proper words we got out of him once he was standing were "This time we're on a real battle-ground!" But his idiotic side kicked in when he finally realized how many were in front of him, but Lucy quickly filled him in on the fact they were all of our enemy's. I looked back over at Eligor who was sitting against a window, and he had a huge smirk on his face, but I soon summoned the scales on my arms….

… Ready for the fight to begin..

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for those who enjoyed this story up until now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter that i have written for you all.**

**Please review and thank you for the reviews that you have all given to me.**

**Thanks,**

**Doomedbex**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hikari's P.O.V.

We were stood there looking at Eisenwald or more likely glaring at them, thinking how to do this, Lucy yelled out "This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Prepare yourself!" She yelled this at them while pointing with her finger. Eisenwald just glared back at us, I just growled, making some of them scared, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza gave me a questioning look, while Lucy looked like she understood me, I shrugged it off, they weren't yet ready for the truth. _Yet. _"I'll leave the rest to you while I play the flute." Eligor spoke to his guild members, flying up higher towards the window; he continued speaking "Let these clueless flies… Feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness." Before breaking the window, and flying out. I summoned a pair of wings and flew out the window yelling out _**"ELIGOR!" **_I went to punch him, still in the air and scales covering my arms but I didn't expect him to shoot me back with his wind magic… So that's what magic he had. I went flying back, breaking another part of the window, but thankfully it didn't hurt me but I did however get hurt when I hit the floor hard.

"HIKARI!" I heard the guys yell, I could hear them running towards me, and then soon I felt warm arms pick me up. I looked up at Natsu to see concern covering his entire face, yet underneath that, there was anger. "Are you alright, Hikari!?" Erza spoke once I was on my feet, she looked concerned, I smiled and spoke "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse before this. For now we need to deal with our situation." I was calm, I hid the slight pain from hitting the floor at such a fast speed, not to mention it probably damaged on of my wings. So I ignored it, and concentrated on our situation. "Hikari is right. Natsu! Gray! Both of you go after him! If you work together, there's no way you would lose Eligor." Erza spoke to the boys, who started glare at one another at this, it would probably have made me laugh, if not for the situation. "Lucy, Hikari and I will take care of things here." I smirked, looking forward for a fight, Lucy looked hesitant though "Take care of…. That many people, just us three girls?" I walked up to her, before whispering into her ears "Hey, you've got me here, don't forget what I can do. Plus Erza is also here and she's an S-class Mage." Lucy gave me a small smile in return "You're right. Sorry." I smiled but shook my head, she didn't need to apologize I could understand that she was a little unsure, it's ok to be unsure. It tells you what your weakness was, which helps you get stronger. I told her that a while ago.

I turned my attention back on Erza and the boys when I heard her yell at them, who obviously weren't listening. Natsu and Gray had their arms around each other again in a one-armed hug, while dancing in fake happiness. They ran off in search of Eligor and Lucy got scared again, muttering to herself, but I heard what she was saying "Strongest team is broken up!" I shook my head in amusement, she obviously put aside what I just told her but it didn't anger me, it just made me more amused. I heard the dark guild members mumbling among themselves, and then I saw Kage along with another member leave, obviously going after our two idiots. But I knew that Natsu and Gray could handle themselves, so I didn't try to stop them. Shortly after they left I heard one of the members say, considering he was the closest to us, he said "Oh boy, Reyure and Kage are so belligerent. I bet it's more fun to play with girls than those guys." This pissed me off, I summoned my scales back onto my arms wanting to so hit that guy, the guy standing next to him replied "It's all for the plan. They're much more respectable than you." I bet that was an insult to the first guy, I smirked slightly amused.

They all kept talking amongst themselves, that is until Erza held up her fist towards them, she spoke in a harsh tone "How despicable." I sighed, those guys were so dead once me and Erza were through with them, I knew Lucy would fight, she'd stay on the side lines, and don't get me wrong Lucy is strong, but compared to both me and Erza she was weak (Not trying to sound mean). Me and Erza yelled out "Try insulting Fairy Tail Further. We won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow." With that I charged forward and I go to slash three guys yelling out "LIGHT WING SLICER!"Light magic came out of my claws and I slashed at the guys, knocking them unconscious, my light magic had come out like whips when using that attack, I then turned, punching a guy in the nose who tried to sneak up on me. I looked back to check on Erza, to see that she used Ex-quip magic, were you can summon any type of weapons out of space but also Erza also had armour that that could be Ex-quipped. I looked over to check on Lucy who was amazed by Erza's magic, and Happy explaining to her about it, I smiled happy they were ok.

I had to back off to the side lines when I saw Erza ex-quip into a armour and weapon set called 'The Knight' and this armour and weapon set allowed her to use as many sword as possible. It was an amazing sight to see, but then she was known as Titania Erza Scarlet, she really was an amazing woman and wizard, I had heard the rumours about her and read in the wizard magazines about her and I truly admired her strength and ability. By the time she finished her attack, the smoke cleared up we saw all the guild members of Eisenwald unconscious on the floor, I was amazed, so it was all true about what people say about Erza. That's when me and Erza noticed a member that we missed, running away from us scared, Erza spoke "He might be heading towards Eligor. Lucy go after him!" Lucy freaked out, Erza spoke again "Please!" What Erza didn't realize was that she was glaring, which made Happy and Lucy run the guys direction, saying "Yes Ma'am!" Once those two left, Erza return to her normal outfit, but I grew worried as she looked really exhausted and looked to be close to collapsing.

I walked over to her, she looked to be in deep thought, I spoke up "Are you alright, Erza?" She snapped back into attention, but looked like I made her slightly jump out of her skin, "Yeah, I'm fine. You did really good back there. What type of magic is that?" She questioned me at the end, I smiled before giving her my answer "I use light magic and take-over magic. But there is something else you should probably need to know, but I'd talk to master about that." She nodded at that, not questioning about it, she still looked exhausted though, I spoke again "I think you need to rest up a bit. You did just use quite a bit of your magic." Erza was about the protest, but I gave her a stern look that surprisingly made her obey and she sat against the wall. Now then, I needed to get people away from the station, I could hear them outside, still yelling out questions to the guards.

I told Erza quickly that I'd be back quickly, before running towards where the balcony that over-looked the town. I reached the door in record time, before walking outside to see that people were still questioning but the moment that I stepped out the quieten up a bit, watching me intently thinking that I would give them their answer, and boy, will they get one. I was walking past on of the staff members of the station who said "Y-You! You're one of those who barged in earlier. What's going on inside?" I stayed quiet, not answering his question, I just kept walking but I did however take his microphone that would allow me to speak to the entire town, the guy started to protest, but I ignored him. Using the microphone I yelled out to the towns people "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, LEAVE HEREIMMEDIATLY! THE STATION IS OCUPPIED BY EVIL MAGES! ONE OF THEM IS READY TO CAST A SPELL THAT WILL KILL EVERYONE AROUND HERE! EVACUTE AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!" I looked down at all of them, they all looked scared, each and every one of them. They all started running.

The same guy as before came up to me, he spoke "H-Hey! Why are you making people panic!?" I responded to his question this time "It's better than to see them die. Especially when it won't be their fault. What I just said is the truth. Of course we are doing our best to prevent it, but we can't guarantee your safety, so it's best for you to evacuate too." I spoke as calmly as I could, the guy and his companion who I just noticed ran away as fast as they could, yelling out in fear. _'The lullaby… A forbidden magic that kills whoever it's exposed to it melody…. Eligor is planning to commit a mass-murder using that. But now that is almost no one here, it'll be meaningless to use the lullaby. Well… How would he react…?'_ I turned around, but that is when I noticed it. I noticed a strong wind circling around the entire building, it was magic, I yelled out in shock "Th-This is….!? H-How can it be…? **THE STATION IS SURROUNDED BY WIND!**" I kept looking at the wind when I heard a voice that was above me "Hmmm? What is a fly doing outside…? Ah you're the one who made the bystanders run away. And the one who attacked me just earlier." I looked up to see Eligor, there in all his glory, just floating there with a smirk on his face. "Hey Hikari. That's your name isn't it?" He spoke again, "ELIGOR!" I yelled out, glaring at the man. I summoned my wings again despite the pain I felt come from them and flew up to him asking "Did you do this!?" I went to attack him again despite wanting his answer, he spoke "I wanted to fight you just once…. You seem strong like Titania…. But unfortunately, I don't have time for that right now. Just stay inside and be a good girl." Just as I reached him though, he sent me flying back inside, through the wind that surrounded the building and this time I managed to get rid of my wings before impact to the floor, and thankfully the wind slowed me down.

"Eligor!" I called out as soon as I stood back up, looking back out to where he was, he had stayed there in that spot. I tried running back out to him, but as soon as my scaled arm hit the wind, it threw me back, my arm was covered in bruises and scratches and I'm guessing that if I touched that wind with no scales, I'd probable tear my skin off or worse lose my arm. I heard Eligor speak to me "Don't bother… This magic wall of wind on goes one way: from the outside. If you try to go outside, the wind will slice up your body." I clenched my teeth together, frustrated. I glared up at the man that floated on the other side, I yelled "What are you doing!?" Eligor's smirk seemed to grow as he answered "It's a birdcage…. Or rather a flycage…. Though it's a little too big for that. HAHA!" My glare grew stronger, my eyes narrowing further, Eligor spoke again "I've wasted too much time on you. Now if you excuse me…" And with that he left, I called out to him in anger, rage and desperation but it was no use. My arm hurt from trying to get out, it was covered in blood from all of those scratches that I gained, they were deep. I spoke to myself "What's.. Going on..? This station isn't their target!?" And with that I ran back inside to where I left Erza, I needed to tell her everything that I knew.

Because whatever was going on with Eisenwald was not good….

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review as they do help motivate me to update this story.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hikari's P.O.V.

I was currently standing next to Erza who was knelt down talking to one of the members of Eisenwald, I had told her about the wall of wind that surrounded the building and told of my opinion that Eligor wasn't after this place as he didn't stay for long. And witnessing her reaction was pretty scary, so scary that I had to dodge few punches that she tried to aim at me. Erza was asking a guy on how to undo the spell, but there was no such luck, none of them knew how to undo it which got us both frustrated. Suddenly I could hear running footsteps heading out way, I looked up to see Gray enter the room from just above us, he looked frantic and desperate. "Erza! Hikari!" He yelled down to us, Erza was now looking up at him, she probably only just noticed him, I then noticed something, "Hey, where's Natsu?" I called up to him, I grew concerned but I got my answer "I lost him, I mean, no time for that!" I was confused, but shrugged it off, Natsu would be fine for now.

"THE TRUE TARGET OF EISENWALD IS THE TOWN AHEAD! THE TOWN WHERE THE GEEZERS ARE CURRENTLY HOLDING THEIR REGULAR MEETING…. HE INTENDS TO USE LULLABY OVER THERE!" My eyes widened at his words, so that means that Master was in trouble along with all those other masters of each guild. Damn. I was the one to reply "I got the general idea from him, but this station is surrounded by magic wall of wind." I closed my eyes and sighed, _what a mess we are in…_ "Yeah! I just saw it!" Gray jumped down, but continued speaking "If we force ourselves out, we'll me minched!" "Yeah I know, already tried that! But Eligor's getting closer to the master's while we waste our time here…" I spoke before turning away from them both, before walking off. "Hey, where are you going? Are you alight?" I heard Erza speak to me, I stopped and turned back to them smiling "I'm fine, this is just a scratch and I'm going to find Lucy and Happy before anything else happens." I spoke, partially lying, my arm really hurt and along with my back, where my wings are but I didn't want them to know that. Erza nodding, telling me to be careful, I nodded before running down the corridor that Lucy went earlier.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. ~Still with Erza and Gray~

"I wonder if she is really ok..?" Erza said quietly, looking to where Hikari left only seconds ago, she shrugged it off, putting it at the back of her head for now before looking over at Gray who was kicking a guy that belonged to Eisenwald, trying to get answers. Gray was pissed off, he had to fight earlier and thankfully won but he had also gotten an answer on their plan, he yelled slightly "Don't they know how to nullify the magic wall of wind?" Gray was frustrated, he wanted answers Erza spoke "Stop it… They don't know about it." But then after thinking for a few minutes she realized something, Gray too noticed this and questioned it. "I JUST REMEMBERED: THERE WAS SOMEONE CALLED KAGE IN EISENWALD! AND IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, HE BROKE THE SEAL OF THE LULLABY ALL BY HIMSELF!" This sudden news alerted Gray, who yelled "Is he a dispeller!? Then he might be able to handle the magic wall of wind!" And with that those two ran off in search of Kage.

* * *

~With Lucy and Happy~

Lucy and Happy were currently walking down a corridor searching for that guy they were sent to follow, but they had no such luck with that. Lucy sighed "We totally lost him…" The only reply that she got was "Aye!" Lucy was getting bored, and possibly a little frustrated, if only Hikari was there with her, she spoke up again "Hey… Why don't we head back to Erza and Hikari for now?" These words of course alarmed Happy, his eyes showing a small amount of fear but yet looked up at Lucy in admiration, Lucy was curious by this and asked "W-What?" Happy answered right away "Erza asked us to 'go after him.' I see…. Lucy's incredible…. She's gonna ignore Erza's request. **THAT** Erza's request… I wouldn't want to see Erza doing this and that to Lucy." Happy was eerily calm as he said this, and it made Lucy freak as she questioned him again "Wh-What is she gonna do to me!?"

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

Where are Lucy? You better be alright. I was currently running down the corridor when I heard her speak, and her voice sounded a little shaky, "A-Alright! I'll look for him! I'll look for him until we find him!" I saw her with Happy just up ahead, so a slowed down to a walk but I managed to catch up without them noticing, Happy said his reply to Lucy "You change your mind pretty quick." I tried to hold in my laughter at his words, Happy always manages to make me laugh and smile, Lucy yelled "GEEZE, SHEESH! I MEAN, YOU ARE SO ATTACHEDTO ME, YOU KITTY CAT!" This time a laughed making to two of them jump at their skins, they turned to me in alarm, Lucy asked me "Wh-When did you get here?" I couldn't stop laughing, but I spoke "J-Just now a-actually." I was still laughing as I walked with them, Happy flew into my arms which always made me smile, I loved hugging him and I could tell he loved it too. I informed them on our situation of the magic wall of wind and Eisenwald's plan and they were surprised by this.

We had been walking for a little while until we heard a large explosion Lucy was freaking out slightly, asking on what just happened, but I had a smile on my face, only Natsu could make something explode inside a building, I wanted to laugh but this wasn't the situation for it so me and Lucy ran in the direction we heard the explosion I could hear people yelling from a large distance. _What the hell is going on? I know Natsu would cause destruction in his path so he could find Eligor, but this one sounded bigger than normal.._** Are you ok my child?**_ Igneel! I'm fine, a little injured but still in one piece, how've you been, haven't heard your voice for a while? _**I'm fine, how's Natsu?**_ That idiot is fine, causing more destruction, nothing new, haha…_ ***Chuckle* That's so like him. I didn't just contact you just for him though.**_ Oh, then what's up?_** It's about Lullaby… Are you sure about going against it? After all it would bring back painful memories for you…**_ I know that…. This will probably be a little hard, but I want to try moving on, start fresh with my new family and friends… But thank you… Igneel.._** Alright child, but talk to me if you need some one to talk to about this.. Bye for now.** _Bye._

I felt refreshed from that conversation with Igneel. But what I didn't notice was that I had stopped and both Happy and Lucy where looking at me, trying to get my attention, "Hikari? Hikari!? HIKARI!" Happy was practically yelling in my face floating in the air using his wings. "What is it?" I said snapping back, giving my friends my attention, "Are you alright? You almost walked into a pillar, plus you were daydreaming." Oh, that's why. I hope they don't realize I was speaking to Igneel as I sometimes speak out loud. "Oh I'm fine. Sorry about that. Let's get going." With that we ran to find the others.

After a small while we found them, but what we saw wasn't what we expected. We had heard another small explosion on the way and that was just before turning a corner just to find them afterwards. "D-Did we come at a bad time…?" Lucy spoke nervously, I stepped forward to have a look. Kage was on the floor unconscious all bloody, a knife in his back, a hole in the wall, were I guessed Natsu punched it to get to another guy that I saw, I believed he to belonged to Eisenwald and Natsu, Erza and Gray looking startled. I could only guess what happened, but did bother to ask, I stepped forwards again, and that's when they noticed me, Lucy and Happy here. Natsu smile, looking relieved slightly, before engulfing me into a hug "Are you ok Hikari? I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Natsu slightly yelled the last part, he sounded like a child panicking about something. "I'm fine Natsu." I spoke, but he seemed to grow more concerned as he sniffed, he spoke again, this time sounding more serious, "Are you sure? I can smell blood, your blood. And don't lie, I know you're hurt." I looked at him, he's the one I should be concerned about but smiled "Thanks Natsu, but I really am ok, just a scratch. But if you must know, I gained this trying to get to Eligor before he fully left."

My words seemed to anger him, his hold on me tightened, I knew he was loyal and protective to his friends but he seems more protective to me, could it be that he could smell _**that**_…? No I don't think so, otherwise he would have mentioned something, but there must be something that attracts him to me. I shrugged it off for now, as we all have a situation on our hands, all of us started to head outside where we found ourselves by the magic wall of wind.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. ~With Eligor~

Eligor was currently stood on the train tracks further up away from Oshibana Station, and where he left those flies, but he was facing towards his destination. Eligor was thinking, but he was doing it out loud, "Clover town, where the guild masters gather… It's getting close. Since I've recovered most of the magic power I used up when creating the magic wall of wind, I should speed up." Using his magic, he started to fly up into the air but stayed floating there for a few minutes "Those geezers who took away our jobs and rights…. Just wait and see. I'll kill you all with the melody of the Lullaby!" He started to fly to his destination at a fast speed, but yelled out "IT'S SHINIGAMI'S PURGE!"

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

The guys were talking about Eisenwald's plan, Lucy having to tell them that I've explained our situation to her before but they continued speaking, I wasn't concentrating though, I was glaring at the magic wall of wind, same with Natsu but his grip on my hand never wavered, he never let go but I didn't mind. Though I did sometimes wonder what went on in that head of his. He suddenly did let go and ran at the magic wall of wind after Gray said "Yeah….But we won't be able to get outta here unless we do something about the magic wind wall." I had to shake my head at his actions, he was so stubborn, if I couldn't get out, then neither could he. _Natsu is such an idiot, but that just makes him so hot, wait, what? Did I just call Natsu hot? GAH! I did, pull yourself together Hikari, Natsu is a friend, nothing more!_ I was probably standing there in my spot looking like an idiot myself, Happy was looking at me curious by my expression, I shook my head.

Natsu yelled out, he was getting more frustrated and angry, I could tell that he wanted to get to Eligor and beat him up. Apparently he was upset over what he was planning on doing, but also even more pissed off over the fact that he has injured me, the guys sort of were wary over my state. Erza had voiced her concern for me, she knew that I must have done some damage to my wings and the injury of my arm, I did try the shrug it off but she wouldn't let it so she bandaged it up and don't ask me where she got them from, since I didn't know myself. Natsu yelled out again saying "I'LL JUST BREAK THROUGH THIS!" He summoned some fire to his fists and hit the magic wall of wind, but only to get thrown back, "Natsu!" Lucy called out as I ran to him to help break his fall, and successfully catching him. Gray spoke, mainly aimed at Natsu "Idiot… You can't do anything with strength here." I helped my pink-haired friend up on to his feet again, only for him to throw himself back to the wall, I knew Lucy and Gray were talking but I had my attention on Natsu who was trying to get through the wall. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulled him away "Stop it Natsu! You'll hurt yourself, you won't be able to get through. I've already tried, remember!"

That, thankfully stopped him, but he looked at me, eyes full of impatience, anger and frustration, I did not like that look on him _He is so like his Father, so stubborn…_ It made me want to laugh at the similarity of the two of them, Natsu kept looking at me. "What?" I asked, a little concerned by his behaviour but he then turned to Lucy looking alarmed yet happy, yelling out "I know! Stellar spirits!" By that statement, I knew I had a huge question mark on the top of my head; I was confused but stayed quiet, "Eh?" Was the only smart thing Lucy said as a reply, Natsu continued with his statement "I was able to transport through the stellar spirit's world in Evaroo's mansion." Errr…. How on earth did he survive that? I know everything about stellar mages and spirits especially after meeting Lucy, so I knew that Humans couldn't survive that realm. Lucy spoke "Erm… Usually humans would die when they enter it… cause you can't breathe there. And the gate only opens where the stellar spirit mage is standing. Meaning if you want to get of here through stellar spirit world, we'd have to have at least one stellar spirit mage outside the station." Lucy finished her explanation; I looked over to Erza who was crouched over Kage but she was looking at Natsu and Lucy listening intently to the conversation, Natsu spoke up rather loudly "It's confusing! Just do it anyway!" I shook my head, I bet he wasn't really listening to well to Lucy's speech, Lucy yelled at him "I said that's impossible! And one more thing; It's a serious breach of contract when a human enters the stellar spirits world! It was okay the other time because it was Evaroo's key."

I was sitting down by now, but still listening to the conversation, Happy was stood next to me, I heard him whisper to himself "Evaroo's… Key…" It was as if he realized something, when in fact he did, "AHHHHHH!" Happy yelled out running over to Lucy, "Lucy! I just remembered!" Lucy looked down at him curiously, I was curious too, Lucy spoke "What?" Happy quickly replied "The thing I was going to tell you about!" Happy started to take off his little green bag that he carried around with him before rummaging inside for something and what he brought out surprised us; it was a Stellar Spirit gate key, "This." Was the only thing he said as he showed the key to Lucy who yelled "THAT'S…. VIRGO'S KEY!?" Virgo? So that's the Stellar spirit that belonged to the key, I wondered who it was since it was gold. Lucy pinched Happy's mouth as she next spoke "You shouldn't be taking someone else's key without permission!" Happy replied despite being pinched "No, Virgo herself wanted you to have it." Lucy looked shocked by this news, I raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet "What!? Lucy half-yelled it was then that everyone else spoke up (minus me), Erza said "What are you talking about?", Gray said "Don't waste out time talking about nonsense!" and Natsu said "Virgo… Ahh! You mean, the maid gorilla!" I was confused again but still didn't speak.

It was Happy that spoke next "She said since Evaroo was arrested, their contract was broken. So she wanted a contract with you this time. She visited my place." He muttered the last part more quietly, Lucy was visibly shaking in slight fear yet there was also disgust "That…. Came to your house… I love the offer, but it's not the time for that. We have to think of a way to get out of here!" Happy tried to speak again "But-" But Lucy interrupted him "Shush! Just be quiet and meow meow around!" I sweat-dropped at her behaviour, she said that as she pinched both sides of Happy's Face and pulled, stretching his face. Happy spoke again "But Virgo can dive underground…. I thought that way we could go under the magic wind wall and get out of here." My eyes widened in shock, I stood quickly yelling "WHAT!" My voice seemed to echo but Erza had said the same thing while Gray said "Is that true!?" I looked over to Lucy, she had a blank expression on her face before a huge smile appeared while she spoke excitedly "I see! Good job Happy! Sheesh! Why didn't you mention that earlier!?" I would have laughed at her sudden change in attitude, Happy replied "cause you were pinching me." I shook my head, slowly backing away from them to stand next to Natsu and Gray.

Lucy spoke again "Give it to me! I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou…. Shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. OPEN! THE DOOR TO THE VIRGIN! VIRGO!" There was a glow and then some dust, then I saw the stellar appear in front of Lucy, Virgo looked like a maid that had blue eyes and pink hair…. Interesting. I looked over to Lucy who had a surprised expression, I was confused but stayed quiet again. "How may I help you, Mistress?" Virgo said while bowing slightly, and the smart reply Lucy could come up with at the moment was "Eh?" I shook my head but then noticed Natsu stepped forward and was talking to Virgo "You lost weight." His reply from her was "Sorry for causing you trouble last time." Natsu was going to say something else but Lucy yelled "Losing weight… More like, she's a completely different person! Y-Your appearance…" Virgo spoke "I'm a loyal stellar spirit; I work in whatever appearance you'd like me to." Natsu, who was stood next to them both, spoke up his opinion "You looked stronger and more compelling before." Virgo did reply but Lucy interrupted know what would happen if she continued "Don't say unnecessary things!" I chuckled a little but I had a smile on my face, Lucy spoke up again "We have no time! Can we make the contract later!?" Her reply from the stellar spirit was "As you wish, Mistress." Lucy spoke up again, "Wait, don't call me Mistress!" I shook my head, the conversation went on a little but they finally agreed for Lucy to be called Princess, I had shook my head at that.

Virgo then dived into the ground, leaving a big hole for us to jump down into, I smirked and was about to say something to Lucy but it seems Erza beat me to it. "Good job, Lucy!" She said this while hugging Lucy to her with one arm, and let me tell you it was a **hard** hug, I chuckled slightly, Gray spoke excitedly "Whoosh! Let's go through that hole!" I was about to jump down it but Gray spoke up again, making me look back "What are you doing Natsu!?" I looked over to Natsu to see him pick Kage up, "I won't feel right if he dies after fighting me." His words made me smile, same with Erza and with that I jumped down the hole followed by everyone else.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone got outside and due to the magic wind wall that surrounded the station, it made everywhere else extremely wind, Lucy exclaimed "We made it!" Erza spoke up loudly, trying to yell over the wind "Hurry!" They all couldn't move properly due to the fact there was a strong impact coming from the wind. "Whoa, the wind!" Lucy yelled out trying to cover her face from the strong wind, Virgo who was still there helped Lucy with trying to keep her skirt down but unfortunately her underwear was on show and Gray who was standing there innocently got a full front seat row of it. "Princess! Your underwear is almost showing!" Lucy sweat-dropped slightly as she spoke to her stellar spirit "Why don't you hide yours?" Kage was the one that spoke next, despite that he was injured and lying on the floor "I-Impossible.. There's no way you'll catch up now… W-We won…" They all were looking at Kage, but then Erza noticed something "What happened to Natsu?" She spoke, making Lucy and Gray to look around too, Lucy spoke up "Huh? Happy and Hikari isn't here either."

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

I was flying while trying to keep up with both Happy and Natsu but with this injured wing I couldn't go as fast but thankfully I could see them both in the distance and saw the they had caught up to Eligor. I saw Natsu quick Eligor using Happy's 'Max Speed' and also saw Eligor fall down towards the tracks. Shortly after he crashed down onto the tracks Natsu landed safely onto the tracks, catching Happy as he couldn't fly anymore and I too safely landed next to them. Natsu looked surprised that I followed. I shrugged while looking at Eligor. Eligor spoke, "You two… Why are you here?" He seemed rather pissed, Natsu passed me Happy before stepping towards Eligor, fire now covering his fists, Natsu spoke "To defeat you! You gentle breeze bastard!"

This was going to be a big fight, and me and Happy were going to watch it all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Phew! This one took me a small while to type up but I enjoyed doing so!**

**Please review on this fanfic, they really do help motivate me into writing the story.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I want to thank you for the reviews and to Israali Kotetsu, I am glad I managed to motivate you and your very welcome so here is a shout out for you! XD And I shall wait to read any of your future fanfic too! And as for everyone else thank you for reading, favouring and following this story and hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Normal P.O.V. ~With Erza, Gray, Lucy and Kage~

They found themselves racing down the tracks, trying to catch up to Natsu, Happy and Hikari, the only thing is that the car wasn't the same one that they originally came in and Erza was driving quite fast despite her condition. Lucy yelled "This… Isn't the four-wheeled vehicle that we rented!" She yelled this while slightly leaning outside looking down at the racing car, Gray spoke next "I take my hat off to Eisenwald for their precautions. They made sure our vehicle was destroyed." Lucy closed her eyes, folding her arms and sighed before speaking "That means we'll have to provide compensation…"

"Keh… And you stole another car. How irresponsible." Was what they heard, and Lucy turned to see that it was Kage that spoke, he had one eye open and was looking at them, Lucy yelled "We're just borrowing it! Erza said so." The last bit was spoken quietly but was said clearly. Kage looked down slightly, before looking up at them again but there was confusion in his eyes as he asked "Wh-Why did you bring me along…?" Lucy was looking at Kage, yet she answered him " We had no choice since there was no one else in town. So we're gonna take you to the hospital in clover. You'd better be thankful." Kage was getting frustrated yet the confusion stayed a little, he yelled "No! I mean, why did you take me!? We're enemies!" There was a slight pause but he continued more calmly "Oh, I know… You're taking me hostage so you negotiate with Eligor-San… That'd be a waste of time… He's cold blooded. There's no way he will." He was mumbling this to himself but Gray and Lucy heard this loud and clear. Lucy muttered to herself "Uwahh, what a gloomy thought."

"I can kill you right now if you wanna die that badly.." Gray spoke in a scarily calm voice, Lucy looked at him in alarm "Hey Gray!" She yelled, yet it didn't seem to bother him one bit, he continued "Life and death aren't the only two possible outcomes of a conflict, right? You should all live your lives more positively…" Kage just looked at Gray with wide eyes but then then car suddenly skidded and almost crashed but managed to continue with its journey. But this sudden movement made Lucy go flying, her butt hitting Kage in the face, she yelled out "KYAAA!" Kage groaned in pain, and Lucy looked slightly disgusted by what just happened. Gray leaned over towards Erza, "ERZA!" Erza looked over her shoulder towards them slightly before concentrating on the track "Sorry, I'm alright." Erza said this yet she was thinking to herself on her over doing it with her magic, her vision going slightly blurry, yet she continued going the speed with the car. Kage spoke again but directed his speech to Lucy, "Don't go around bumping people with your huge ass." Lucy practically freaked out by this, screaming out "HIEEK! A SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! GRAY, KILL HIM!" She was glaring at Kage yet she was also giving Gray pleading looks, Gray sighed before speaking "Hey… Don't waste my witty remark earlier." And they were like this for most of the journey.

Hikari's P.O.V.

I was watching Natsu and Eligor intently as they stood looking at each other, well, Eligor was glaring while Natsu had a teasing smile on his face, he spoke "Come! I'll burn you along with that dangerous flute!" I shook my head, but spoke up "Be careful Natsu, this guy is dangerous, especially with that flute!" I wasn't really surprised by Natsu's actions with tormenting Eligor but I still thought he needed to be careful. "Oh I know, but I'm still gonna kick his ass!" My eyes widened when I notice Eligor move, he was moving his arm yet he was using two fingers. "NATSU, LOOK OUT!" Natsu turned towards Eligor only the get a strong wind in his face, I gritted my teeth yet held my place as the wind to hit me. I also tried my best the protect Happy from getting hurt, who was still in my arms tired. This strong wind caused Natsu to lose his balance, he called out to us "Happy! Hikari!" I looked at him he then remembered "Oh yeah! Happy used up all his magic power! And you Hikari have injured your wings!" I would help him, but I knew he was right, I had injured my wings, it surprised me that I managed to get here, so I'd probably be unable to hold him and my magic is limited.

Let me explain what I mean by limited, because of what I am (no-one is ready for the truth yet on that) I have the ability to lock some of my true strengths away and with that there is only so much magic that I could use. Right now I've almost used up all of my magic, but still got enough to use one more attack. I zoned back into attention only to notice Eligor knocking Natsu off the track, "NATSU!" I gently placed Happy down and went to jump after him but he stopped me "DON'T YOU DARE JUMP AFTER ME! NOT WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO!" I looked down towards him in fear, I didn't want this, I couldn't let this happen and ignoring his request I jumped after him, summoning my wings while doing so. Natsu's eyes widened by my actions, but yelled "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GOT AFTER ME!" My anger then hit me, but it wasn't directed at him, I yelled back "LIKE YELL AM I GONNA LEAVE A FRIEND OF MINE TO FALL, KNOW THAT I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"I yelled this as I grabbed onto his arm before lifting him back to the tracks but as I was just above them, Eligor shot some wind at us, successfully making me drop Natsu, who landed next to Happy. Me on the other hand went flying into one of the many rocks that surrounded the tracks, I was then falling into the darkness, me having lost my wings out of pain. The last thing I heard before losing consciousness was, "**HIKARI!**"

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu looked down to where he saw Hikari fall, he needed to save her but right now he needed to beat this guy to hell and back. And let me tell you, he was pissed "**You! You are dead meat, do you hear me!? You. Are. DEAD! If something bad happens to Hikari then you won't live to see another day!**" Natsu spoke in such a dark voice, one filled with hated and anger, one that would probably put Master to shame or even Igneel but he didn't care, Eligor had hurt Hikari, his friend. Natsu summoned his fire before firing himself at Eligor with a big amount of speed, this of course made Eligor's eyes widen in surprise, he couldn't dodge the punch that Natsu aimed at him, and Natsu yelled "SALAMANDER'S CLAW!" This attack made Eligor go flying back but then he managed to dodge Natsu's second punch by flying up using his magic, "don't get carried away!" He was glaring down at the pinkette, he sent a little bit of wind down to him before sending down a complete tornado at him yelling out "STORM BRINGER!" This attack made Natsu fly around in circles before being thrown further down the track and seeing his chance, an opening, Eligor flew towards Natsu and swung his weapon hoping to end his life, he spoke "This is it." But just as he was about to hit him, Natsu closed his eyes but the attack never came. He opened his eyes, only for them to open in surprised, there stood in front of him, was Hikari, block the attack with scales covering her arms yet there was blood coming from her forehead.

Hikari's P.O.V.

Man… That was a close one. I was glaring at Eligor as I protected Natsu from the attack. I had regain consciousness just as I hit the ground below the tracks and had quickly flew up only to see Natsu in trouble, I was angry or more likely pissed. He dared hurt a friend of mine and he was dead for doing so "LIGHT WING SLICER!" Trying to scratch him only for him to jump back, I looked back at Natsu who was staring at me with wide eyes, I motioned for him to concentrate on Eligor and thankfully he understood that, so he started to fight again "Salamanders-" He paused to suck fire into his mouth, Eligor spoke as he was doing this "Is he gonna shoot flames from his mouth!?" I smirked as fear and shock were shown in his voice and on his face, Natsu continued "-ROOAARRRR!" Eligor dodged again, Huh? Didn't feel fear just a second ago? Hmm I'm guessing he has another trick up his sleeve. I looked up to where Eligor was floating then down to where Natsu was looking frustrated, he yelled "Shit! Don't just fly around. You're sneaky! Come back down!"

I looked back up at Eligor who seemed to be thinking a little then I walked over to where I left Happy and pick him up. I decided to let Natsu deal with him as I'm at my limit, I couldn't fight any more for now, so I watched like I had originally planned to do. Eligor spoke "I… Underestimated your abilities a bit. Let's fight seriously now." My eyes widened by those words, he wasn't fighting seriously before? Damn, just what we need, a greater challenge. Natsu just looked up at him, not seeming fazed by his words, Eligor had a smirk on his face "You and me." I saw Natsu now had a smile on his face as he spoke up the Eligor "My flame will take you on." I watched as Eligor crossed his arms over his face as he said "Storm mail." I then saw that, like earlier with the station, his wind magic surrounding him, protecting from any damage, and this was no good for Natsu at all. My attention stayed on the fight that was in front of me, I shook my head when I saw that Natsu seemed amazed by this, it was then that I heard Eligor speak "Here I come."

Then the true fight began as Eligor shot down towards Natsu like a bullet and hit the tracks just as Natsu dodge, then Natsu went to punch Eligor shouting "SALAMANDERS IRON FIST" and with that he punch Eligor hoping to get through that wind but like I predicted his attack did really work, Natsu tried again after cursing and failed again. He seemed to be getting frustrated and I couldn't blame him, Eligor spoke as a cocky smirk appeared on his face "Just as I thought; you can't generate power unless you're coated in flame… It's useless now…" I gritted my teeth, feeling frustrated myself as I looked on, Natsu was frustrated yet his confusion was what he mainly covered him, he spoke "What's going on!? The flame died out!" I wanted to help him but I still haven't got enough magic power and I don't want to leak out the rest of it that I have locked away just in case I lost control which I sometimes do. Eligor spoke again "Storm mail blows wind inside out. Don't you get it? Flame can't go against headwind. Flame cannot simply defeat wind." And what he said was the truth, those with fire magic that fight against wind struggle as it is only natural and in this case all I could do was hope Natsu would be ok.

Eligor's wind was picking up with its speed and strength and it caused me to kneel down so that I could hold my place. To make things worse I had to try to protect Happy from its force, I looked up to see that Natsu was also trying to hold his place but he was standing, "What is this wind!? It's like a typhoon." I heard him speak, but I could tell it was to himself, "Your flame won't work won't be able to reach me now. DIE!"Eligor yelled as he fired his wind continuously at Natsu while laughing. Thankfully Natsu managed to dodge each, but I too had to dodge from them. I jumped back so that me and Happy were out of harm's way and my sudden movement actually woke the cat up who gasped looking around before zoning in on the fight that was before us. I saw Natsu throw a punch at Eligor but it only failed just like his flames, I heard him yell out "Not just flame… But I can't get close to him, either!" I could tell by each minute and each failed attempt, Natsu's frustration was getting stronger and his anger was building up and I knew he'd explode soon. "Take this! Soaring wind magic that cuts up everything! EMERAPARAM."

My eyes widened in fear and Happy yelled "Emeraparam!? You'll be chopped into bits if you get hit by that!" But it was too late, Natsu had fired himself at his opponent just as Eligor shot his attack yelling "DIE! CINDER BRAT!" This was followed by a large explosion, I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't get dirt in them but then soon enough re-opened them to see that there was a lot of damage done to the scenery and soon the remaining smoke cleared and we saw Natsu lying on the tracks covered in his own bloody "**NATSU!"** Both me and Happy screamed out to him in fear for our friend, no, no this cannot be happening no, _NO!_ Out of anger and blinded by rage, I unintentionally dropped Happy, shooting myself at Eligor "LIGHT WING SLASH!" I screamed giving him punches after punches, I lost control. Natsu laid where he was and hoping no-one paid much attention I yelled out "LIGHT DRAGONS ROAR!"A large beam of light shot of my mouth (Like Natsu's except not fire) I did attack after attack, I stood there panting, _now I'm at my limit, I really can't let any more of my magic get through. I could seriously do some damage here. And not only that, I actually almost lost my control. Damn._ The smoke cleared up but only to see Eligor still standing with no scratch and his wind still surrounding him _how is he still standing? My powers should've least given one scratch but nothing! How, how, how!? Shit…_ I was cursing so much that I didn't notice Eligor fire an attack at me and because I wasn't paying any attention, I flew back and landed next to Happy. "Are you okay, Hikari?" Happy asked me, I looked down at him with a smile, I only nodded but muttered a thanks.

"Not bad, both your bodies are in one piece. You both are pretty good for young mages. Don't worry. I'll send those geezers over to your place soon enough. With the lullaby's melody of course." Eligor spoke this as he turned away from us, though we were yelling for Natsu to wake up and I sighed in relief when I saw Natsu move slowly, moving so that he was on his hands and knees. Oh thank god he is alive, I didn't know what I do if Natsu died, I heard him speak "The lullaby…" It was quiet, but Eligor heard it, making him spin around in shock, Natsu yelled "If you want Jicchan's head, fight us fair and square!" He looked back at me and Happy for a second yet froze at the sight of my injuries, him noticing that they looked worse than just a second ago then turned back to Eligor and yelled again "**AND IF YOU HURT HIKARI ANY MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE, THEN YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!**" I felt tears in my eyes by his words, I smiled knowing that he would do anything to protect us and defeat Eligor and I felt grateful to have Natsu as a friend.

Eligor seemed to be too stunned and shocked to move yet he spoke "What!? He's still alive!?" Me and Happy were cheering for our friend who dah summoned some flames into his fist and went to punch Eligor while yelling "IF YOU'RE NOT COURAGEOUS ENOUGH TO FIGHT, DON'T EVEN BOTHER!" And yet, his fire-filled punch failed just like the rest of his attacks, but Natsu anger only built up to the point were his magic was very high, I could feel the heat from his flames from where I stood and I was no-where near him. That is when me and Happy noticed something, we noticed Eligor's wind was blowing towards Natsu and away from Eligor, Natsu's heat was taking away his power. Natsu was so pissed he grabbed onto the track itself and was trying to melt it screaming out "WHY CAN'T I GET CLOSE TO YOU!? I DON'T GET IT-!" I SAW Eligor lips move but I couldn't hear what he was muttering over Natsu's screams. I looked back at Natsu only to se him actually melting the metal, him pulling it away from the rest of the track, he was so blinded from his rage, like I was before, and his magic seemed to be having some effect on Eligor wind.

Screaming out Natsu ripped the track to pieces, and that's when I realized something, this was flames of emotion…? I think I got that right, so that was what his magic was like in some form. Natsu was still screaming out, it was like he was giving out a true dragon's roar, and it too reminded me of Igneel. I looked over at Eligor and noticed the wind that had surrounded him was almost completely gone! I smirked at this, though he too seems to realize what was happening. "I KNOW!" I looked down at Happy were he yelled this, it surprised be by his outburst "What?" I asked but he ignored me, he called out to Natsu who turned to him, Happy spoke "Impossible. You can't win, Natsu. Let's leave it to Gray." I caught onto what Happy was doing and I spoke up "Yeah! Gray is much stronger than you! Let's wait until he's caught up to us so that HE can beat Eligor!" Happy smirked up to me but I was looking at Natsu, who was now looking more pissed than ever "**WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?**" Natsu's fire power seemed to increase then, Eligor's storm mail had now completely disappeared, both me and Happy were smirking at our victory, while Eligor looked like he was scared shitless.

We heard Eligor screaming out "N-NO WAY! STORM MAIL IS…. BEING SUCKED AWAY…" I heard Happy mutter something but my attention was on Natsu and Eligor. "His wind armour came off!" I spoke up with a smirk, Eligor Screamed out again "INCREDIBLE HEAT MAGIC LIKE THIS….. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I was laughing, Natsu yelled out, his rage covering his voice "**I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN! SALAMANDERS-**" Eligor was freaking out by now, he was yelling "DOES A DRAGON SLAYER STILL EXIST?" Natsu fired himself, head first like a bullet at Eligor screaming out the last part of his attack"**-SWORDHORN!**" The fight was over, Natsu had won, I watched as Natsu heavily dropped down and landed on the tracks. He was glaring down at Eligor's body. Natsu yelled to us, his anger just about disappearing "See, Happy! Hikari!" I smiled before collapsing onto my ass, my arms resting on my knees.

"Hikari!" I heard Natsu and Happy yell and the next thing I knew I felt warm arms wrap around me protectively, I felt safe and warm, I smiled losing consciousness. At least we stooped Eligor…

* * *

**Author's Notice: Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review as it may help to motivate me to write faster and to continue with this story.**

**Thank you everyone XD**

**Doomedbex :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry for the wait but I was just literally finishing up with college and been appyling for some jobs that I found. And just so you know from now on I have decided to try to write differently. So instead of paragraphs after paragraphs, I've made it more open and hopefully more understanding!**

**Hope you enjoy and tell me what you all think! XD**

* * *

Chapter 10

Normal P.O.V.

"NATSU-!" Natsu turned when he heard a voice yell out his name, and he wasn't surprised to see Erza, Lucy, Gray and Kage, though Kage being there did secretly surprise him but he didn't show it. Natsu still had Hikari in his arms as she laid there unconscious, it made him worry but he knew she was strong and would definitely live through this ordeal.

"Oh! You guys are late. We're done with him already." Natsu spoke calmly yet joyfully as a big smile spread across his face.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed, a smile on his face too but he was stood next to Hikari, his paw on her hand that laid on the ground.

"Well done!" Erza smirked slightly, happy to know Eligor has been dealt with, though her eyes soon showed concern for her unconscious friend and teammate. She walked forwards and crouched down, checking on her wounds to see how much damage there was, Lucy too joined her.

"Keh." Gray too smirked, he was also glad of Natsu's success but didn't say anything to the hot-head.

"N-No way! Eligor-San was defeated!" Kage yelled out in shock/surprise, he looked at Natsu as if a little scared but then looked down at Eligor's unconscious body.

"Hikari-Chan. I wish you didn't push yourself too hard!" Lucy spoke, worrying about her best friends state, "How is her injures? Will she be ok?" She said this to Erza.

"I'm not hundred per cent sure, these injures just look like minor scratches but we don't know about internally. Plus her wings had already took damage before she even got here and I won't be able to do anything about that until she's awake and able to summon them." Erza spoke calmly, but if you listened carefully her voice was filled with concern. Erza used her magic and equipped some medical gear that she had just in case.

"Ah! So you can also equip a first aid kit! Amazing!" Lucy spoke up, amazed by this, temporarily distracted from her injured friend. Erza smirked and nodded.

"Yes. Now quiet, I need to concentrate." Erza spoke before getting to work on wrapping up Hikari's wounds. Lucy looked over to the boys who were watching them, though Natsu looked more worried and scared for Hikari, Lucy smirked, before turning back to Erza only then noticing that she was sweating.

"Are you ok, Erza?" She spoke quietly, trying not to break the woman's concentration.

"Y-Yeah don't worry about me. It's Hikari that we need to be concerned about." Erza spoke as she finished with her task, while standing up. Natsu quickly moved to hold her again, as he was pushed away from her earlier to let the girls deal with Hikari's wounds.

"You know, when you get a desperate win against an opponent, you're only making Fairy Tail look bad." Gray spoke eerily calm as he looked at Natsu who was shirtless and only had on his trousers and scarf. Lucy had a hold of Erza, seeing her looking a little weak but didn't say anything, know her stubbornness.

"Desperate? How!? It was an easy win. Right, Happy?" Natsu laughed, but his eyes wandered over to Hikari.

"I know nothing."

"Hmm…. Wearing a scarf while you're half naked makes you look abnormal."

"I don't need **you** to tell me that." He turned to Lucy, "Lucy, let me borrow your clothes."

"WHY ME!?" Lucy yelled while folding her arms over herself. And surprising everyone when it managed to wake Hikari up, despite her condition.

"Uhhhh… Ughh…" Hikari mumbled slightly as her eyes opened slowly, her sight was blurry at first but soon adjusted to her surroundings.

"Hikari! Are you ok?" Everyone was practically throwing questions at her, Hikari sweat dropped.

"I'm fine guys, thanks. So what are we now doing you guys?" She asked while trying to stand up but she almost fell down but Gray who was stood the closest caught her.

"Easy there Hikari. You sure you're ok?" Gray spoke calmly.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Hikari spoke, getting slightly impatient.

"Anyway, good job, Natsu, Hikari." Erza smiled at the two of them but she had her eyes on Hikari in concern for her condition. "Now the masters are safe."

They all smiled, pleased with their success with completing their task.

"Since we are here…. We might as well go see our master at the meeting place. We need to report this incident and ask about what to do with the flute." Hikari spoke, Erza nodded in agreement to her words. "Clover's just ahead anyway."

Suddenly Kage grabbed the flute and high-tailed it in the car towards Clover, leaving the startled team behind.

"KAGE! At least give us a warning before you move the vehicle!" Erza yelled.

"You careless flies. THE FLUTE… THE LULLABY IS IN MY HANDS! SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

Everyone soon realized this and practically freaked out. Hikari cursed under her breath and tried to summon her wings, she gasped in pain but managed.

"Happy!" She spoke up, the cat looked over to her.

"Do you think you are able to carry Natsu and Lucy using your magic?"

"Aye!" Happy yelled happily, raising both his arms in joy.

"Wha-"

"Huh?"

"Wait a-"

"Gah!"

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy were about to ask what the two of them but didn't get to speak as they all got picked up by Happy and Hikari.

"Hikari! You should put us down! You're hurt!" Erza yelled up at the girl but Hikari was ignoring her complaints and this happened throughout the journey.

~At Clover Town, regular meeting place~

Kage was panting like mad, he had made it to the meeting place but it was now currently night time so it was pretty dark out but as he looked up at the building that was in front of him he could see the lights coming from the windows. But just as he was about to step forwards, a hand was on his shoulder, successfully yell out in surprise before turning around only to be poked in the cheek by one of the fingers. There sitting on top of the car was Master Makarov laughing his head off, drunk from the party that was currently inside the building.

"WHA-!?" Kage yelled out in surprise.

"FU HYA HYA HYA HYA HYA HYA!" Makarov laughed loudly before going into a coughing fit, Kage just stared at the mad sweat dropping.

"No, no, it's not the time for me to do this. I've got to hurry and find out where those four went. Otherwise a town might disappear." Makarov spoke shaking slightly. Then he looked over at Kage, "You should get back too. To the hospital."

Kage just looked at Makarov, trying to figure him out.

"Er… Erm.." Kage spoke up.

"Hrmm?" Master Makarov turned to him.

"Will you… Listen to one song? The hospital won't let me play it." He said this as he held up the flute that he was holding.

Makarov looked at him with suspicious eyes. Kage spoke again.

"But I really want someone to listen to it."

"That's a creepy flute."

"It may seem so, but it sounds pretty decent."

"I'm in a hurry. Only one song, okay?" Makarov spoke while lifting one finger to prove his point yet still looking serious and anxious to go. But he stayed and waited.

"Sure." Kage smirked. "Please listen carefully."

But he hesitated, thinking about past memories of what his guild has said and then soon remembered what Gray, Lucy, Erza and Natsu said about him. He was starting to sweat considerably.

Hikari's P.O.V.

I placed Erza and Gray down on to the ground as gently as I could, we had arrived at Clover only to soon see Kage standing in front of out Master, flute at his mouth.

"There!"

"Jiichan!"

"Master!"

Natsu, Gray and Erza yelled all at the same time, alarmed by the sight that was in front of us. I stayed quiet, though I fell to my knees, I felt an arm wrap around me and I looked up to see it was Lucy. Her eyes filled with concern, I shook my head to tell her not to worry.

I saw one of the Masters stood in front of us, he spoke to us.

"Shhhh! The best part is coming up. Just watch." The guy spoke to us, while turning to look at us. He had a smile on his face. "Wait, you guys are cute. Ufu."

This made Natsu and Gray tense and freak out a little as they backed away slightly. I giggled slightly at their faces but managed to hide it.

"Who is he!?" Lucy asked or more like exclaimed.

"Blue Pegasus Master!" I spoke up. My team turned to me in surprise, probably wondering how I knew him.

"My, My, Hikari-Chan? Is that you? You haven't changed a bit at all! How many years has it been?"

"It's only been ten years. Not much really."

"Ufu. I forgot, that really wouldn't be much were your age is a concern."

"Ha ha, I'm surprised you remembered me."

"Of course I would remember you. Like I can forget anyone that is like **you**."

While we were having our conversation I did happen to notice my team were listening intently to our conversation with wide eyes.

"How do you know each other?" Erza asked. I looked at her, then over her shoulder.

"I will tell you soon. But right now we have a situation.

We all looked over to our master who was still waiting on Kage to play his music. We heard him speak.

"What's going on? Hurry up already."

I could see that Kage looked hesitant, but I felt things were gonna go bad.

"NO!" Erza Yelled, yet another Master interrupted us from moving forward.

"Just stay quiet. This should be interesting." He had a smirk on his face and if I was mistaken he was the master of Quatro Cerberus. He wore a pointy hat (Like a wizards hat), sun glasses that hid his eyes and a spiky dog collar. I looked back at our master to see him looking angry.

"Now."

I saw that only saying this made Kage freak out slightly in fear of the older yet shorter man and moved the flute to his lips. My eyes widened and was about the stop him, but then I heard Makarov speak.

"Nothing will change. Weakling will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have Nakama."

I smiled at his words. Those were my words but spoken differently and it was true. But Makarov was told this by someone else, the past masters of Fairy Tail. Even though I say this, I will still not share my secrets, not ready to do so. But this speech wasn't over yet.

"We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others. And it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong, without having to depend on such a flute…. Of course."

He paused at the end deliberately to make it seem dramatic, I shook my head in amusement and it was successful as Kage showed a look of pure fear and surprise. The two of them stared at each other for a while before he dropped the flute and then went onto his hands and knees.

"I admit my loss." Makarov looked down at the man for a second before….

"Master!"

"Jiichan!"

"Jiichan!"

"Hey Master!"

Before me along with Erza, Natsu and Gray yelled while running towards our master, smiles on our faces. Lucy and Happy stayed back a little but moved forward too.

"Nuwah!? Why are you four here!?" Aww, Makarov who seemed serious only minutes ago looked practically scared the moment his eyes laid on me, Natsu, Gray and Erza, it made me laugh slightly.

"You're amazing! Your words deeply touched me!" Erza spoke while crushing Makarov into a hug and let me tell you it looked painful but that is what made me laugh.

I stayed back a little watching over everyone but I was tired and even though my injures are almost healed (she heals quickly due to what she is), my past actions are catching up and I leant against a nearby tree. I smiled as I saw everyone looking happy, Bob the master of Blue Pegasus smiled over at me and was about to walk over but that is when all of us saw smoke coming from the flute.

_No, No. Why now, not when I'm this weak and unable to fight!__**NOOO! **_I was practically glaring down at the flute and that is when I heard it, It's voice. It has been years since I've heard its voice.

"Ka ka ka… You mages have no guts. I can't hold it any longer. I'll just eat you all myself."

"THAT FLUTE TALKED! HAPPY! HIKARI!" Lucy practically was screaming as she stared at the flute with wide eyes. Master Makarov looked over at me, I knew what he was asking, I nodded, a frown on my face. Makarov looked back over at the flute that had more smoke coming from it.

"The smoke… It's forming a shape!" Happy spoke as he pointed upwards towards the monster that was forming.

"**Let me consume… Your pitiful souls…**"It spoke, voice full of evilness and hatred and yet it also sounded hungry. It's always hungry for souls, especially after its been in the hands of humans.

"WHA!? A MONSTER!" Everyone was practically screaming, even Erza. Me on the other hand wasn't fazed at the sight of it, I just stood there looking at it. Kage was the first to speak up after all the shock cleared.

"Wh-What is that? I didn't know anything about this!"

"Oh my… This is bad.." Bob said.

"It's the devil from the book of Zeref." Quatro Cerberus's master, Goldmine said. I flinched at Zeref's name and thankfully due to the lullaby, no one noticed.

"**I'm starving to death so I'm gonna eat your souls.**" Lullaby spoke again.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Natsu yelled before turning to me and Gray. "Souls are edible!? Do they taste good?"

"How would I know!?" Gray practically yelled, I just shook my head, I had to fight a smile that was creeping onto my face, only Natsu would think about food at a time like this.. Ha ha..

"What… is going on? How could a devil come out of a flute….?" Lucy asked, she was very confused. I wanted to answer he but then I would seem too suspicious then and I was scared that they would be scared of me or even worse hate me…

"That devil is lullaby itself. Meaning it's living magic. It's Zeref's magic." Goldmine spoke. Once again I flinched as I heard his name, though this time Makarov noticed. He gave me a questioning look and I shook my head, hoping he would drop it. He did.

"Living magic…" Erza mumbled to herself.

"Zeref!? You mean from the ancient times!?" Gray practically yelled turning his head towards the masters.

"Dark mage Zeref. The most atrocious mage in history of magic… I never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear…" Bob said this, his hand on his cheek.

"**Now… Whose soul should I enjoy first? I've decided. ALL OF YOURS!**" Lullaby spoke again.

"**NOOOO! WE NEED TO STOP THE LULLABLY QUICKLY!**" I practically screamed to everyone before running towards the Lullaby not paying attention to the guys who told me to stop. I summoned my wings along with scales and did my first attack on it.

"LIGHT WING SLICER!"I yelled as I hit it in the chest with my magic. I soon heard the others join in. I saw Erza slice at Lullaby's legs, Natsu climbing up (lol) before kicking it in the face with his flames and I was _**VERY**_ surprised when that kick made the Lullaby stumble back.

"**How impudent!**" Lullaby spoke again, getting annoyed. It fired some attacks at Natsu, but thankfully he dodged them in time. I fired more attacks at it.

"LIGHT DRAGONS ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" I shot the large beam of light at it, not caring who heard it. Natsu did. Damn. I saw him look at me briefly in shock but looked back at Lullaby.

I noticed everyone being protected by Gray who had created a shield to protect those who aren't fighting, so he had not only ice magic but alchemy magic too. Impressive. Then I saw him remove the shield and was attacking with his ice magic. I turned back to Lullaby .

"LIGHT DRAGONS IRON FIST!"I yelled as I repeatedly punched its face. But after that attack I did yet another attack.

"LIGHT WING SLICER!" This time hitting its neck. I quickly flew around it doing several different attacks, hitting several different places and the same goes with Natsu, Gray and Erza.

I stopped paying attention to the others and only concentrated on my part of the fight but I did notice that Erza had changed armour and weapon and that because of Gray's attack, Lullaby was missing part of its body. But before long all four of us, me, Natsu, Gray and Erza did a combined attack, all at the same time.

I landed on the ground next to Gray and was soon joined by Natsu and Erza and we all watched Lullaby fall down and if it wasn't a big situation we were in I would have laugh but the Lullaby landed on to the building the masters meet. Everyone else seemed to be in shock and only Master Makarov was smirking. But soon the shock past and the happiness and joy came as they all smiled at our victory.

"Zeref's devil was defeated so easily…"

"I… I'm impressed."

These were what some of what the other Masters thought and as for Kage…

"A-Amazing… Th-This is… This is Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

I smirked, happy that we made such an impression on everyone and being called the strongest team was, well, not trying to sound obnoxious of anything, but it felt amazing to be known as part of the strongest team.

"What do you think!? Aren't they great!?" Makarov was shouting around happily as if he was drunk and yet Lucy seemed to agree with him.

"Terrific! You're the best!" Lucy yelled a large smile on her face.

We were all smiling and laughing, Kage got crushed by Bob saying he needs a doctor, Goldmine was explaining to the rest of the Guild masters that they owed Fairy Tail and Makarov was dancing but to only suddenly stop as if noticing something. I turned and then suddenly remembered that we had completely destroyed a building. Oops.

Of course I heard numerous yells and I felt a warm hand grab mine and noticed that Natsu was dragging me along as we all ran for it. Oh dear lord, I so love Fairy Tail.

We all managed to reach a certain distance before we managed to slow down to a walk be then we stopped and I turned to ask what was up, but I then noticed my team looking at me and the only one who didn't was master and Lucy.

"What's wrong guys?"

"We want some answers Hikari! How did you know Bob back there? Because he said you didn't look any different from ten years ago." Erza spoke, being 100% serious. They all didn't look angry or upset, just curious.

"Well…Urmm… Uhhh.." I couldn't just tell them the whole truth yet, they weren't fully ready, I wasn't ready. But then I thought about it, maybe I could tell a little bit of the truth.

"You see I met Bob and Goldmine just after they made Masters of their guilds ten years ago, I had still been travelling back then and I just so happen to meet them at a bar."

"Yes but that doesn't explain how you've not changed over the years."

"Well let's just say I'm not human. I'm 18 years old or shall I say I've been 18 for a **very long** time. But I'm not ready to say anything else on that issue yet."

They all look startled by my answer, even Lucy but I knew she was acting, I need to thank her later for that. After finishing with Erza's questions, Natsu stepped forward and sniffed me.

"Gah! Natsu! That's rude, don't go sniffing people especially us women!" I exclaimed bonking him on the head.

"Ow! Hikari! But I need to know something."

"W-What?"

"Are you a dragon slayer? Because of your attack earlier."

Crap… What do I say.. What do I say to him… to them… Oh hell I need to lie….

"Yes, you can that I am." I lied. Master and Lucy looked at me with knowing eyes and I silently pleading them not to say anything. Besides I told them a half-lie. And plus they will find out the truth someday but that day is not today…

"I see, well then that makes more sense. Why hide it?"

"Not sure. Probably nervous. Don't know why though." Right, now until I tell them the truth I'll be feeding them all lies, not what I want to do but I have to right now. They shrugged it off before we started to head home again.

Great, this is gonna be fun on trying to hide everything…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I know it's slightly different and I've finally decided to give you a little info on Hikari!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please do review!**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex XD**


	12. HIKARI'S 1ST PROFILE!

**Hello! Sorry this isn't a true chapter of the story but I had this idea were every now and then I would add Hikari's Profile so that you can keep up with Hikari and the info that is on her. This is so that you won't forget any information on her and every time you find something about her that info will be added to the profile.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks**

**Doomedbex :)**

* * *

HIKARI'S PROFILE

Name: Hikari Dovah

Age: Possibly 18. Maybe older? Maybe younger? True age unknown.

Magic: Light magic, Take-over magic? Telepathic? Unknown.

Race: Human? Dragon slayer? Unknown.

Hair: Peachy pink.

Eyes: Light red.

Height: 5'6''

Guild: Fairy Tail

Rank: Unknown

Hobbies: Listening to music, sleeping, talking amongst friends, drinking a long side Cana.

Likes: Friends, Fairy Tail, music, training, drinking and sleeping.

Dislikes: Zeref, people who hurt her friends/loved ones, being underestimated and rest unknown.

Fear: Zeref and rest unknown.

Family: Unknown

Disability: Can't travel on transport without falling asleep (Like Natsu's motion sickness except with her sleeping instead).

Past: Unknown.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

I was sat on Lucy's bed reading the newspaper that I recently bought, and I know I have my own house but Lucy's was closer and I couldn't be bothered walking up the hill. Plus I came to see Lucy, who didn't know I was here.

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

I looked up to see Lucy in only a towel, I smiled and waved at her before folding the newspaper and placed it down before speaking.

"I came to visit you. You're my friend and I was just conveniently passing by!"

"And how did you get in?" Her eyes were twitching and I could clearly see a vein popping on her forehead.

"I came through the window. Anyway, you okay?" Lucy sighed, then realize what I said.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE!? DON'T GO THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S WINDOWS!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, anyway you ignored my question."

"I'm fine, just tired from our recent job. You?"

"I'm fine. Bored though."

While we were talking Lucy had been getting dressed as she was wearing a towel when she walked into the room, we talked about random things, from all the fun we are having in Fairy Tail to all the adventures, we even shared a joke or two.

"Hey, Hikari."

"Hmm, what's up?"

"When are you going to tell them? You know… About yourself…"

I thought about that for a second, looking at my feet.

"… I don't know really. But I will probably end up telling them soon enough."

"I see, well be careful Hika-Chan. They will most likely flip, especially Natsu. After all he is looking for Igneel and you probably know where he is. Right?"

"Yeah I do. I'll tell them when I know it's the right time, but I think Erza is a little suspicious already." I smiled thinking about my other friends. I saw Lucy sit down at her desk, and a soon as she grabbed a pen and paper I stood up, grabbed the newspaper and headed back to the window.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"To Fairy Tail guild hall. I fancy having a drink, I may even have a drinking contest with Cana." I spoke with a slight chuckle. Lucy giggled slightly too. Then Lucy noticed something.

"Hey! You can use the door you know!"

"Oh, I know! I just can't be bothered using one! Haha, I'll see ya later!" I spoke fully amused, before jumping out the window which I had left open earlier. I then noticed Grey walking this way….. In his underwear.

"Hey Grey! You okay? And where are your clothes?"

"WHHAAAA!?" He practically yelled looking down before shrugging it off. I sweat-dropped.

"I'm doing ok. But are you forgetting that Natsu and Erza are having that fighting match today?" My eyes widened.

"GAH! I completely forgot about that! Thanks Grey!" I said this before running of towards Fairy Tail. It only took me a couple of minutes until I reached my destination, but I saw a huge crowd in front of the guild hall and I knew that they had gathered around Natsu and Erza. I gently pushed my way through until I reached the front and I was then stood next to Mira, Elfman and Loke.

"Oh! Hikari, hello!" Mira spoke giving me a warm smile, I returned it.

"Hey Mira. It hasn't started yet?"

"No. But things are getting tense yet doesn't it get you excited on who will win?"

"Yeah it does a little. I wonder who will win." I spoke not taking my eyes off of the pair who stood defensively and was looking at each other. I didn't even notice Loke walk towards me until I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

"Ahh Hika-Chan. How are you on this fine beautiful day? Why do we go for a picnic later?" My eye twitched and gave him a side glare.

"Sorry Loke, but not in a million years!" I said punching him on his side making him let go of me. Then I realized what I did and looked down at Loke who was on all fours on the floor.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Loke. Forgive me?" I said giving him an apologetic smile.

"O-Ok!" He replied giving me a shaky thumbs up but I saw him back away slowly. Oops, I scared him. But before I could think of doing something else, I felt myself getting pushed from behind and the next thing I knew, I was face-first into the ground.

"H-HOLD UP! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS!?" That was definitely Lucy, I'm so going to kill her later for this.

"Oh hey Lucy." Mira spoke. Then everyone was joining in one the conversation.

"They're dead serious. If they weren't, they wouldn't be real men!" Elfman spoke.

"Erza is a girl." Mira spoke.

"More like a monster woman." I said while getting back up on to my feet, still glaring at Lucy. She saw me glaring and hid behind Mira while sweating.

"S-Sorry Hika-Chan."

"Fine, fine." I sighed out before turning back to the fight, it was just about starting. I did hear Lucy talk to Gray about 'The Strongest Team' thing, but Gray just seemed confused about it, then threw an insult about it and then finding out it was Mira who had first mentioned it. Mira had started crying about it making Gray try to repeatedly apologize, the scene would've made me laugh but my attention was on Natsu and Erza. Those two started to speak.

"How long has it been since we last exchanged magic…?" Erza spoke first, in a calm voice. Natsu being the complete opposite.

"I WAS A LITTLE KID BACK THEN! I'VE CHANGED! I'LL WIN TODAY!"

"I'll take this serious, too. I want to test my power." Erza spoke this as she activated her magic power, using her equip magic to change into a flame-based armor. I was amazed, and by the look of it, it looked strong. I heard the others around me exclaim.

"FLAME EMPEROR'S ARMOR! That's a fire-resistant armor!"

"The effect of Natsu's flame will be decreased by half!"

"ERZA! YOU'RE TAKING THIS TOO SERIIOUS!"

Out of everyone that was here, those that weren't freaking out were me, Happy (surprisingly), Mira and the Master. Then I noticed Happy walk up to Cana who was crouched down by a blackboard and I knew she was handling the bets. I too walked up to them. Happy spoke to Cana, before me.

"Can I bet on Erza instead?" I laughed.

"I too want to place a bet. But on Natsu." Lucy looked our way with wide-eyes, I waited for it…. 3… 2.. 1.

"DON'T YOU BOTH HAVE ANY HEARTS AT ALL!?" See… she was predictable at times like this. She spoke again as she turned away from us. She spoke again, turning away from us both, I snickered at this.

"I couldn't do such a thing! I don't want either of them to lose!"

"You're pretty pure-hearted." Gray spoke but was ignored by Lucy.

"Flame Emperor's Armor Huh…. Bring it on." I heard Natsu say, I turned to see him smirk devilishly while he continued looking at Erza. He spoke again.

"Now I can give my all without regret!"

I watched nervously (despite betting), as Natsu summoned his fire magic to his hands and continued to smirk. Both Natsu and Erza were strong and I wondered who would win but I was also concerned at how much damage they both could do to each other and to their surroundings. I saw Master walk out slightly but not on to the battle ground and raised his hand up.

"Ready….. Go!" From then on everyone was yelling, cheering encouragements towards the two of them, I stayed quiet and watched in silence. Natsu was the first to attack, taking a swipe at Erza who blocked with her sword, then Natsu attacked again, trying to kick her only to be blocked again only by her arm this time. After pulling back slightly, Erza took a swipe only for Natsu to dodge the blade by seconds but before Natsu could recover Erza kicked his feet from underneath him. Just after landing on his hands and knees, Natsu used his fire breath only for Erza dodging and for the fire going towards us. I jumped and landed on top of the wall that surrounded the guild hall. I continued to watch, even though I could hear the other cursing at Natsu, I still stayed quiet. I heard Lucy exclaim when the smoke cleared slightly.

"Amazing!"

"See? It's a pretty good match?" Elfman said

"Where?" Gray replied. Natsu and Erza went to attack each other again but that is when we heard someone clapping, trying to get our attention and it successfully stooped the match making us turn to the noise.

"That's enough." I turned and noticed a frog like person in robes walk up to us all. My eye widened, I knew who sent him, I could tell the by the clothes.

"Nobody move. I am a messenger from the council." Even seemed to be freaking out by this.

"The council!?" – Levy.

"A messenger!?" – Droy.

"In this place!?" – Jet.

"None of you are fazed by his appearance huh…" – Lucy. I snickered at this. The messenger spoke again to us, not fazed by the comment that were recently given.

"With the charges of damaging property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald terrorism incident the other day, Hikari Dovah has now been put under arrest." My eyes widened, as I wondered why. Everyone now looked up at me as I made a noise.

"Wha-? Hmm, alright." I stood and jumped down and landed just in front of the messenger. Everyone else looked at me with wide-eyes. I then heard Natsu yell.

"**WHAAAAT!?**" And next thing I knew I had magic handcuffs wrapped around my wrists and was led away from the area. I went quietly, knowing I couldn't go against their wishes.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. ~With Fairy Tail~

Everyone was in the guild, and for the first time in a while it was extremely quiet. The atmosphere was tense as everyone waited for news on Hikari, yet they too was nervous about the situation. They were all sitting down at each and every table not moving nor speaking to one another the only one who was speak or yet yelling was Natsu who had turned into a little lizard and was trapped inside a glass.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Natsu… Be quiet." Mira spoke to him, looking over at him with a frown upon her lips.

"LEMME OUT!"

"You'll be reckless if we let you out ." Mira tried again.

"I WON'T! I MEAN, LET ME GET BACK TO MY ORIGINAL FORM!"

"Then you'll go and try to rescue Hikari, won't you?"

"I WON'T! WHO CARES ABOUT HIKARI!?"

"Our opponent is the council; Nothing we can do for now…" Gray spoke this time, trying to make it easier on Mira.

"LET ME OOOUT! I JUST HAVE TO TELL THEM SOMETHING! I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE COUNCIL MEMBERS OR NOT, I KNOW THEY ARE WRONG!"

"Even if something's white, once a council member says it's black, then it becomes black. They just won't listen to our excuses." Gray spoke again while resting his head on his hands.

"But why… We've done so many things in the past, so why this time?" Elfman sighed out.

"Yeah… I don't understand." Loke replied.

"I'm certain… I'm certain there's something fishy going on." Lucy spoke _but I have a feeling I know what it is… This could've been solves if you'd tell everyone Hikari!_

"What I want to know is, why only Hikari? She wasn't the only one to deal with Eisenwald." Erza spoke up, everyone seemed to agree and they all were puzzled over this fact.

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

We had finally arrived at the council building, I had lost the handcuffs along the way here and I was now currently being escorted down a corridor but got stopped by a shadowed figure that leant against the wall then realized who it was.

"Sieglein." I spoke through gritted teeth as I glared at the man. I had heard about him, I knew his appearance and his whereabouts but never really met him in person. But by his smirk, he too knew about me and I wondered how much he knew.

"Hello Hikari. It's about time we met face to face." My glare intensified and if it was possible he'd be dead by it. I then noticed that the messenger that was escorting me was now bow down to Sieglein but I didn't bother moving.

"Put your guard down. This is only imaginary body. My real body is in Era." I then notice his body going a bit blurry just to make his point but I kept my guard up anyway as I could tell this guy was bad news. He continued to speak.

"Those geezers behind that door are in their imaginary bodies, too. They wouldn't bother coming all the way here for such a small case."

"I see… This was your doing. What nonsense." I spoke then, my glare darkening ever so slightly.

"That's unexpected…. I even spoke on behalf of Fairy Tail. But the geezers feared that they'd be responsible, so they needed a victim to take the blame. And you're the scape-goat." He spoke, unfazed by my glare or words. I spoke again, getting irritated by his words.

"Shut up."

"Alright…. Fine. The reason I came here before the trial started….." He paused before walking up to me so that he could whisper into my ear and what he said made me freeze out of shock and slight fear.

"Never tell the geezers on what you are. I know for a fact they don't know as of yet." He pulled back slightly but stayed close to my face, he still had that smirk on his face.

"It's for your own good." Sieglein back up further as he was a metre away from me and started to disappear from sight but before he completely disappeared he spoke one last time.

"So… I'll be waiting for you behind the door as a member of the council." And then he was gone. I glared at the spot he was in just moments ago, not moving or making any sound. But that silence was soon gone and the messenger spoke up to me.

"Y-You… Know someone that important…"

"This is the first time we met, though we had heard about each other. He's evil though."

"Eh?" I ignored him but soon enough I was escorted through the doors that led into the courtroom. The room was huge and elegant looking and if I wasn't in a bad situation I'd probably gawk at the sight of it. I stood in front of all the members of the council quietly, waiting for them to begin, and soon it did as one of them spoke.

"We'll start now the mage trial." Then the messenger spoke to me.

"Defendant Hikari Dovah… Please take the witness stand."

* * *

Normal P.O.V. ~With Fairy Tail~

"I CAN'T LEAVE HER LIKE THAT! LET'S GO TESTIFY FOR HER!" Lucy yelled while standing up quickly and slamming her hands down on to the table which she too glared down upon.

"Lucy." Nab spoke to her, his voice in a warning tone. Normally he stood next to the job request board but due to the situation he had decided to sit down like everyone else.

"Hmm… Have patience.." Master spoke up after a while of not speaking. Lucy turned to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! WE'LL BE TOO LATE IF SHE'S ALREADY BEEN SENTENCED!"

"No matter how fast we try to get there, we'd be too late anyway."

"BUT!"

"LEMME OUT! LET ME OOOUT!" Natsu yelled, who was still stuck inside the glass. The Master spoke again.

"Are you sure you want to come out?" His voice was scarily calm, Natsu suddenly got quiet and started shaking in nervousness while he looked at Makarov who was sat on the bar itself. Everyone minus the two had question marks coming out of their heads as they were all confused by what was happening.

"What's up Natsu? Cat got your tongue?" Master asked, a smirk creeping up onto his face. But then he blasted some of his magic like a canon and aimed at the glass that was only 3 metres away. It hit the glass fully and there was smoke on impact and when it cleared it showed that the person that was in the lizard form wasn't Natsu but Macau.

"MACAU!?" Everyone practically yelled out in surprise, minus Makarov and Erza (even though she too was surprised).

"S-Sorry. I was indebted to Natsu and Hikari. I transformed into a lizard so that I could pretend to be Natsu." Macau spoke. Everyone had their own reactions to this yet they all were close to the same ones as each other.

"Then where's the real Natsu!?" Lucy asked just as she un-froze.

"Don't tell me he went after Hikari…!" Gray exclaimed while glaring at Macau.

"Yeah… Probably."

"This is no joke! He'll probably beat up the council members!" Elfman yelled. Before anyone else could speak or do anything Makarov spoke up loudly.

"Sit quiet, guys. Just wait patiently for the outcome." And the comment managed to shut them all up.

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

"Defendant Hikari Dovah. Concerning the terrorism incident with Eisenwald the other day, you are suspected of destroying part of the Oshibana Station, Ryushika Canyon's railway bridge, and an entire mansion in Clover. According to the witness' testimony… The culprit is a female Mage with Peachy pink hair in a fleece that has Cat ears and Tail on it and…" The man who was speaking then got interrupted when we all heard an explosion that came from behind me, my eyes widened as I turned to look. I heard the same man speak.

"What's going on?"

There, stood in the hole in the wall was Natsu, who was wearing and a light ping wig and one of my fleece's, he was breathing fire out of his mouth too as he yelled and glared up at the council members.

"I'M THE PINK HAIRED MAGE IN A CAT FLEECE. ARREST ME IF YOU CAN!" My eye twitched at his idiotic behaviour. He continue screaming at the top of his lungs. He was so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"I'M HIKARI DAMMIT! TELL ME WHAT I'M GUILTY OF!" Every single member of the council was in shock except for Sieglein who watch Natsu in amusement. I glared at him but then put my full attention back on Natsu, who was still yelling.

"MAKE SURE ITS EVEN MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE GUILD MASTERS' LIVES! HUH!?" I sighed and then I heard the council do the same. It went quiet for a little bit and the atmosphere went a tad bit tense and possible even awkward. My eyes twitched, I felt annoyed at Natsu but figured he'd most likely do something idiotic like this just to get to me. The man who spoke earlier, spoke up again.

"P-Put them in jail." I looked up at the council members before bowing slightly before speaking.

"We… We're very sorry…"

"Hikari! You don't have to apologize! W-Wait I mean, I'm Hikari!" Natsu spoke but corrected himself at the end after realizing what he said. We were soon dragged of to jail and being put inside the same cell as one another. And it only reached the evening when I decided to speak to him as I was finally calming down from my anger.

"I'm too shocked to say a word. It was just a formality." I spoke up after a while, breaking the silence that was building between me and Natsu, who sweating while he watched me. Natsu replied.

"Formality!?"

"The arrest was just a façade. The council needed to display their authority so that they can keep us in check."

"What.. Do you mean? I don't get it." Natsu asked, confused by my words. I sighed before speaking again.

"Meaning, I'd be sentenced guilty, but I wouldn't receive any 'punishment.' I could've gone home if you didn't go wild." Natsu's eye widened and he just looked like a total idiot.

"EEEEEEH!?" In fact, his eyes almost popped out of it socket is what I should've said to describe how shocked he was by this. I sighed again. Natsu bowed his head down, looking slightly depressed.

"Ugh…. Sorry." Natsu muttered apologetic, scared to even look at me. I smiled before standing and walked towards him. He flinched when I stopped walking and was stood just above him. He though I was going to hit him, but unlike Erza, Lucy or Gray I don't hit my Nakama when mad and plus I've completely calmed down and now happy. I sat down next to home and pulled him into a gentle hug, at first he seemed shocked, then unsure of what to do, and then finally hugged me back.

"But I appreciate the gesture. So thank you Natsu." I knew already, from the moment that I got 'arrested', that Natsu was going to do something and at the thought of him doing so had made me happy, I only got mad from what he had done. And I don't know what I was currently feeling towards him just yet but I knew one thing right now….

.. I felt like I was starting to become more and more attracted to him… It made me confused yet at the same time, it made me happy. And before long I felt myself fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. ~further down the corridor from Natsu and Hikari's Cell~

"I see… So he was at Fairy Tail…" Sieglein smirked evilly, as he watched Natsu hold Hikari lovingly in his arms as she slept.

"…. Natsu Dragneel.."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I needed to decide on what to do with this chapter whether to keep it to Erza being arrested or Hikari be arrested. Anyway, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews, along with following and favoring this story.**

**Please review, as I do gain motivation from them and they really do help me.**

**Thanks again for everything,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

I was sat at the bar, in the Fairy Tail guild hall and was sat next to the Master who seemed very drunk. On the other side of me sat Cana who was currently drinking out of a barrel, I shook my head at the sight. I took a gulp out of my drink, which was beer before slamming it down on to the bar, only for Mira to fill it up again. I nodded at her, as if to say 'thank you'.

"THE AIR IS WAY BETTER OUTDOORS! IT'S REALLY THE BEST!" I heard Natsu yell as he stood on top of a table, drink in his own hand. He also had a fist in the air with a large grin on his face. I laughed at how carefree he seemed and especially after being released from jail too.

"FREEDOM IS WONDERFUL! FREEEEEEEDOM!" I shook my head again and took another large gulp of my drink. I heard Jet and Droy yell at him.

"HEY! Shut up!"

"Eat quietly!"

"He should've stayed in jail a little longer…." I heard Lucy mutter as she watched the loud idiot run around. I snickered at her comment, she spoke again put her head on the table.

"I can't believe the arrest was just a formality…. I wasted my time worrying." My eye twitched at that, she realized that I could hear her and apologized, I shrugged it off.

"I see! The messenger was a frog, so she bounced right back." Gray said.

"As expected of an Ice Mage. As cold as ice." Elfman said while shaking. Happy just watched the two in amusement. Then he then suddenly remembered something.

"… Say, what happened to the duel of men between Erza and Natsu?"

"Men?" Lucy muttered, sweat-dropping at the comment. And that where Natsu stopped running around like an idiot.

"OH YEAH! I FORGOT! ERZAAAAA! LET'S CONTINUE!"Natsu yelled turning to the red-haired mage who was sat at one of the many tables.

"No… I'm tired."

"HERE I COME!" Natsu yelled as he summoned fire to his fists and swung a punch towards Erza only to get hit by a large metal hammer before flying across the entire guild hall. Everyone, minus me, Master and Mira, watched on with wide-eyes, all practically scared of Erza.

"If you really want to, then bring it on." Erza spoke as she stood up. I laughed as Natsu looked like he had already passed out and I knew that he couldn't continue, I laughed even more when Happy yelled happily from my lap.

"AND YOU'RE OUT!" Everyone laughed at the sight, their fear forgotten completely.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! You're so lame Natsu!" Gray yelled, while laughing against Elfman who yelled next.

"Erza's strong indeed!" I stopped paying much attention, calming down from my laughter. I sensed someone heading this way, strong magic radiating off of the person. I looked over at the Master and was confirmed when I listened to his and Mira's conversation.

"What's wrong Master?" Mira asked a smile on her face yet her eyes showed her concern for the older man.

"Nothing… Just getting sleepy.. It's him." I grew concerned, and then alarmed as everyone but me and Master collapsed. I looked around me and everyone was asleep, I stood and walked over to the Master. He seemed surprised I'm not asleep.

"Don't you – Yawn – feel tired Hikari?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"No. I don't feel anything except strong magic."

He seemed surprised but then looked over my shoulder, making me turn also and I saw a mysterious man enter. His entire face was covered by a scarf only showing his eyes but because he had his head down I didn't see them. He looked up slightly, froze for a slight second, alarmed at the sight of me fully awake, then continued silently towards the request board. He stopped and looked at each job that was available, but then before long ripped one off the board and headed to me and Master. He looked at me but then at Master before speaking quietly.

"I'm leaving." His voice was full a mystery and sounded a little similar but shrugged it off.

"Hey! Release you sleep magic!" Master spoke, sounding more tired than before. The mystery man turned and headed to the door while counting down from five, and soon after disappearing everyone woke up.

"Who was that?" I asked looking at Master.

"Mistgun, one of Fairy Tail candidates. Though I'm more surprised you managed to stay awake and _see _him." Everyone practically turned to me when they heard that, they had already feeling dazed but hearing that, shocked them awake.

"EEHHHHHH!?" Everyone minus Master, Erza and Mira, practically yelled. We then hear laughter from above making us all look up to see a blonde-haired man looking down at us all, though he was mainly looking at me.

"LAXUS!"

"YOU'RE HERE!"

"How unusual."

Everyone was yelling at their surprise to see this guy, his name Laxus? I then heard Gray speak.

"He's also one of the strongest Mage candidates."

"Mistgun is really shy. Don't question it too much." Laxus spoke cockily, a smirk on his face which was growing stronger, he then looked back at me and his smirk then looked flirtatious.

"Well hello beautiful. We haven't met before, my names Laxus Dreher. Why don't you go out with me? I could show and teach you all kinds of things. What do you say?" He spoke in a husky tone. I blushed at how open he was with that sentence, but before I could say anything Natsu interrupted looking angry, glaring up that Laxus.

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" The guy that was standing next to Natsu bravely spoke up.

"You were just defeated by Erza."

"He's right. If you can't even win against Erza, you won't stand a chance against me."

I stopped listening, looked at Master who nodded and I then jumped up a fast as lightening and thanking that no one, not even Laxus noticed that I stood just behind him on the second floor. When I started to pay attention to the conversation again Natsu yelled up.

"Come on down, Bastard!" Laxus snickered but speaking.

"Why don't you come up?" And with that comment Natsu started racing up to us only to be stopped by Master, I felt sorry for him a little.

"You can't go to the second floor…. Yet." Master scolded as his large fist was holding Natsu down from leaping up here.

"HAHA… You got scolded!" Laxus spoke cockily as he looked down upon Natsu. I felt a dark aura cover me as I glared at the taller man.

"You too Laxus, stop it!" I almost laughed, but I didn't want to give away my position just this second.

"I'll never give Fairy Tail's strongest position to anyone else. Not to Erza, not to Mistgun, not even to that old geezer, I'M THE STRONGEST!" I could see everyone glaring at Laxus, Minus Master.

"Now where is she? Eh? She's gone!? And here I thought I could get laid tonight!" Everyone else seemed to then notice my 'disappearance'.

"Hikari? Hikari!" Natsu was yelling around, looking frantic. Everyone else seemed confused too and looked around. I walked forward.

"Like hell would I go out with a cocky bastard like you Laxus! Plus I don't appreciate you making fun of my Nakama!" I said this calmly while hitting him in the back of his head. Everyone, including Laxus looked startled that I was up here though Master didn't move as he did let me come up.

"What are you doing up there Hikari!? How are you allowed up there!?" Erza yelled up to me and I'm guessing she hasn't talked to Master yet about me.

"She's allowed up there. I gave her permission, even though she's no S-class mage, she's an exception. Don't ask any further as you won't get an answer on the matter." Even though Master said that everyone's eyes wide, minus Laxus (who calmed down), Mira and Master, they seemed to still be shocked over the fact that I'm allowed up here. I then felt a large strong arm wrap around my waist, before I was pulled into Laxus's hard yet warm chest, he was smirking.

"Strong and beautiful? Lucky me! You're perfect for me. Reconsider my offer!" All I did was glare up at him, before pushing away from him, slapping his face **hard**, which did leave a mark. I then jumped down onto the ground floor. I looked back up at him.

"And like I said before. I'm not going out with a cocky bastard!" I spoke darkly before storming out the guild. But I still managed to hear Laxus speak.

"I'm so gonna get her…" I growled and was so out of there in anger.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. – With Lucy and Mira later that night –

"Do you know what Master was talking about earlier? What he meant when he said Natsu couldn't go to the second floor. And allowed Hikari there instead." Lucy asked while sitting opposite Mira at the bar.

"It's still too early for you, Lucy, but the request board on the second floor has far more difficult jobs posted, compared to those on the first floor. They're S-class jobs." Mira spoke calmly.

"S-CLASS!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Mira smiled.

"They're so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to your death. But in return, the pay is very good. Only mages approved by Master can take S-Class jobs. There are only five qualified, including Erza, Laxus, Mistgun and possibly Hikari. You shouldn't aim for S-Class anyway. You'll never have enough lives with those jobs." Mira continued smiling, seeming more innocent looking after her speech. Lucy gulped, yet agreed.

"Seems so." Lucy smiled nervously.

* * *

~ A few hours later, still with Lucy ~

"I've heard of Mistgun and Laxus. And I'm surprised that Hikari could possible become an S-class Mage." Lucy spoke as she was walking while balancing on the wall that separated the river and pavement. Some men in a boat also yelled to her.

"Be careful girlie."

"Fairy Tail really is a great guild. Now I can finally understand the chain of command in Fairy Tail." She spoke, an image of a table of the ranks in her head. She was smirking.

"I'll work harder starting tomorrow!" She spoke as she opened the door to her home. But as she stepped inside, she noticed Natsu and Happy exercising on her bed.

"Welcome back." Natsu spoke as he lifted his head. Happy hear this also spoke.

"Welcome."

"KYAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy screeched before jumping on top of Natsu as she yelled.

"You sweat stinks!" Lucy got off of him and then pointed to her front door looking a little peeved as she glared at the hot-head.

"Go exercise at your own place!"

"What are you talking about? We're a team. Here this is yours." Natsu said as he held up a piece of exercise equipment. Happy spoke up then to back up Natsu.

"You like pink right, Lucy?" The two of them were both smiling like idiots, completely oblivious to Lucy's annoyance.

"WAAH, what am I gonna do with iron dumbbells!?"

"We have to get stronger to defeat Erza and Laxus."

"Aye sir!"

"I don't care… GO HOME!" Lucy yelled the last part as she watch Natsu and Happy doing push ups on the floor, Natsu spoke again.

"We're gonna stay up all night to train."

"SOMEONE, HELLLLPP!" Soon after that Natsu stopped his movements, he was sweating and looking at the floor, he spoke in a serious tone, making Lucy turn to him in confusion.

"I've made a decision." Then he looked up at Lucy with a smirk before continuing.

"We'll do an S-Class job, Lucy!" Happy, who had been sitting quietly until now, grab a piece of paper out of his little green bag and showed it to Lucy. It was an S-Class job poster, a job involving a cursed island. Lucy freaked out.

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?" She was staring at the two of them in utter shock, she started to yell again.

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO UP TO THE SECOND FLOOR, RIGHT!?"

"I just took it." Happy spoke happily.

"YOU THEIVING CAT –!" Lucy yelled again, while sending Happy a glare, though her eye was twitching. Natsu spoke up with a large grin on his face.

"Anyway, since it's our first job from the second floor, I chose the cheapest one. It's still 7,000,000 Jewels."

"No! We're not qualified to do S-Class missions. And anyway, why didn't you ask Hikari-Chan as she'd be better help than me?"

"I would ask Hikari but I couldn't find her, so I came here instead. So if we succeed, Jicchan will surely approve of us, right?" Natsu's face changed from disappointment to a big grin from saying that sentence.

"You're so reckless. Not surprised you can't find Hikari-Chan. And at least try to follow the rules of your own guild." Lucy spoke after sitting down and was now currently resting her head on her hand.

"But then we'll never be able to go to the second floor." Natsu whined.

"Whatever; I'm not going. You two can go." Lucy said, slightly turning her head away from the two that had come closer to her.

"But it says 'Save our Island'" Happy spoke while raising the poster up again to show her.

"Let's go!" Natsu smiled again, as if her past words meant nothing.

"Island?" Lucy asked looking their way again.

"The cursed 'Garuna Island'" Both Natsu and Happy spoke darkly, evil smirks on their faces, Lucy turned away from them feeling scared.

"CURSED…! NO WAY I'M GOING THERE!" Lucy screamed, covering her ears to shut everything else out.

"Will you come if I gave you half a fish?" Happy asked, oblivious to her fear.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA CONVINCE ME!" Natsu and Happy then turned away re-opening her window before climbing through it.

"Tch, let's go home!" Natsu spoke in a voice filled with disappointment. Happy had the say emotion.

"Aye."

"Go home and cool down a little, will ya!? AND USE THE DOOR TO LEAVE!" Lucy yelled the last part though her mind said otherwise, _Hikari-Chan goes through the window too. So why upset with Natsu doing it?_ Lucy asked herself but sigh before sliding down the wall. Then looked down at the floor and noticed the poster was left there by Natsu and Happy.

"WHAT –!? THEY FORGOT THE PAPER!? NOOO! NOW I LOOK LIKE I STOLE IT! WHAT AM I GOONA DO!?" She yelled to herself in frustration, silently cursing those two idiots but after seconds of calming down she noticed something written down just below the 7,000,000 reward and it said + Golden Key.

"WHAAT!? YOU GET AN ECLIPTIC ZODIAC KEYY AS WELL!?" Lucy was then standing in her room thinking before a big grin appeared and then started running after her teammates that she had only just kicked out. She saw them just up the road.

"NATSU! HAPPY! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

~At Fairy Tail Guild Hall~

Hikari walked through the front doors, it was only a few hours since she last left. She had calmed down a lot since earlier, she had walked around the town, occasionally stopped at a shop, mainly shops that sold music. Hikari walked over to the bar just as Mira came running down the stairs that led up to the second floor, her face full of panic.

"OH NOOO!"

"What is it Mira? What's wrong?" Hikari asked, her voice laced with concern for her silver-haired friend. Mira was looking at Makarov though, and due to her panic, she didn't clearly hear Hikari.

"Master! One of the requests on the 2nd floor is missing!" Hikari's eyes widened, before thinking hard on who it could be, but not too long she guessed on who and she gained a terrible feeling about it. Everyone else was shocked by this, the Master even spat out his drink at this. Laxus spoke then, a smirk on his face as he smoked a cigarette.

"Oh… Yesterday, I saw a cat stealing one of the jobs. The cat with wings… Yeah." Hikari's eyes widened even more, her suspicions confirmed.

"Happy!?" Mira exclaimed, turning to the blonde haired man.

"This means that Natsu and Lucy are also responsible!?" Some of the other members said.

"What are they thinking!?" Alzack spoke up.

"I knew they were stupid, but not that stupid…" Bisca too spoke up.

"HE JUST WENT AHEAD AND TOOK ONE OF THE S-CLASS JOBS!?" Jet and Droy yelled at the same time. Laxus looked over at Makarov then spoke again.

"They broke a principle rule. Hey Geezer! When they return, they'll be expelled… Right?" Hikari glared at him, she hated him and his cocky attitude. He didn't care about the guild or its members, Hikari felt her anger growing stronger again but kept quiet.

"But I doubt that they're coming back alive. I mean, taking on an S-Class job with pathetic skills. Ha Ha." Hikari glared at the master, but then closed her eyes as she silently cursed those two idiots that were out doing something dangerous. Then she walked up to Laxus, before glaring down at the guy while she practically growled out.

"Laxus! If you knew about this, why did you not stop them!?" Laxus looked up at me, now holding the cigarette in his hand, he had a flirtatious smile on his face.

"I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its mouth. I had no idea it was Happy, and that Natsu would run off with the S-Class job." Laxus answered in a soft yet (if possible) cocky voice, before winking at her and raising his arm to wrap it around her waist like earlier but this time Hikari managed to dodge it. She gave him a dark look, her eyes unconsciously turning gold, her pupils slit, and if she was aware of it, she'd be thanking god that no-one noticed.

"What? I haven't seen that look before, it doesn't suit you Kitten. Smile instead." Laxus smiled, before getting slapped in the face by Hikari, again. Hikari walked off and sat at the bar, but ordered nothing as she had a feeling she wouldn't have the time to, though she was thirsty.

"This is bad… Which job is missing?" Makarov asked, looking at Mira with a grim expression on his face. Mira answered him immediately, with a similar expression.

"The cursed Garuna Island Job." Makarov's eyes widened, his fear, shock and surprise hit him all at the same time and if he weren't strong, he'd have fainted by this.

"THE ISLAND OF DEMONS!" Hikari saw everyone's eyes widen in fear by Master's words, she sighed.

"Laxus, bring them back!" Master spoke more calmly.

"Don't be ridiculous… I have another job to take care of. There isn't a single mage that can't take care of his own stuff, right?" Laxus spoke as he turned to the older man, his smirk growing bigger and cockier.

"WHO ELSE BUT YOU CAN FORCE NATSU TO COME BACK!?" Hikari flinched, she could've done it, that was practically an insult to her. And know some others, they'd be insulted too. Gray stood up, catching the Masters attention, and his words confirmed what Hikari just thought.

"Jii-San, that's an unforgivable insult." Gray spoke looking over at his Master in a hard glare.

* * *

~Next Day, Harujion. With Natsu, Lucy and Happy~

It was a sunny day, and Natsu and Lucy walked through town heading to the harbour, Happy was sitting on Natsu back-pack but they were smiling that they got this far without the guild coming after them (unknown to them anyway, lol).

"Uwaah, I haven't been here for a while!" Lucy spoke, a large smile on her face as she looked around. She spoke again.

"This is where me and Hikari met you guys for the first time, right?"

"'Haven't been here for a while'… It hasn't been that long." Natsu spoke.

"Old lady Lucy." Happy snickered.

"All right. First, we have to find a ship that'll take us to Garuna Island." Lucy spoke, her smile growing smaller as she thought about everything they needed to do. Natsu ran in front of her then, his eyes showing determination. He spoke.

"A ship!? No, that's impossible! We're swimming there."

"That's even more impossible."

Soon, they found themselves at the harbour asking the fishermen or those that owned the boats on getting to Garuna Island.

"Garuna Island? Get outta here. I'm not going anywhere near that place." The 1st sailor said.

"No way, I don't even wanna hear that name." The 2nd sailor said. Natsu, Lucy and Happy sighed and then moved on to the next one, hoping for better luck.

"That island is taboo amongst the sailors in this town." Natsu spoke to the 3rd sailor who was sitting down, he replied.

"There's a curse; it's just too fishy. I don't what you guys think to find there, but no sailor wants to go near it. Even pirates avoid that place." The guys went to sit on the wall, Lucy sighed while Happy and Natsu grinned.

"NOOOO!" Lucy whined unhappily.

"That's decided, swimming it is." Natsu said, a huge grin on his face as he looked at Lucy.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Swim? That's suicide, unless you're not afraid of those huge sharks." The 3rd sailor said, looking over at the trio.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I'M NOT AFRAID!I'LL FRY THEM!"Natsu yelled.

"You can use fire in the water. –Sigh – What to do?" Lucy said quietly yet clearly.

"Like I said, we're swimming." Natsu said as he sat back down. It went quiet for a few minutes, but soon enough footsteps could be heard and then someone was crouching down in between them.

"Found you." The person spoke place his hands on Natsu and Lucy making them turn around.

"Gray!?" Lucy, Natsu and Happy turned to see Gray and Hikari standing there.

"And Hikari too! Why are you here!?" Lucy yelled frantically looking between the two.

* * *

Hikari's P.O.V.

I looked over to my best friend, she was an idiot for doing this. I needed to scold her later for this, she was an idiot. I nudged Gray, which told him to explain.

"Master ordered us to bring you back."

"WHAT! HE ALREADY FOUND OUT!?" Natsu yelled, fear laced in his voice, I could help but yell back.

"OF COURSE HE'D FIND OUT! IDIOT!" Natsu flinched.

"If you come back now, you might still avoid expulsion." Gray spoke, a smirk on his face as he looked at the two. Lucy then looked scared and possible worried.

"Expulsion!" Lucy cried.

"NO WAY! I'M GONNA DO THIS S-CLASS JOB!" Natsu yelled, while sending Gray a heated glare.

"IT'S CALLED S-CLASS BECAUSE YOUR SKILLS SUCK!" Gray yelled back, returning the glare with just as much heat. I shook my head, _Of course they'd fight at a time like this. Nothing really changes, do they?_ Then I noticed Gray shiver in fear as he then spoke again, only his voice too showed his fear.

"If Erza finds out… You know…. Awawa…"

"IF ERZA FINDS OUT!" Natsu, Lucy and Happy exclaims, scared of knowing that Erza would do something, but I didn't even flinch.

"Gray… Help me…. I was forced to come…" Happy spoke as he clung to Gray's shoulder, I snickered before picking Happy up and hugged him to my chest. Happy seemed content there and closed his eyes in happiness.

"You traitor!" Lucy spoke loudly while looking at Happy who laid in my arms.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF! NO WAY I'M LEAVING NOW!" Natsu yelled, his glare getting stronger.

"MASTER'S ORDERS! I'M GOING TO BRING YOU BACK EVEN IF I HAVE TO USE FORCE! DON'T WHINE IF YOU GET HURT!" Gray yelled as he summoned his ice magic. I stepped forward, he was taking this a little too far.

"Gray…" I warned, only to be ignored by him.

"WHAT, YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" Natsu yelled, or rather screamed out as he summoned his fire to his fists.

"W… Wait you two!" Lucy said, trying to stop those two from causing any harm. The man or sailor that I saw talking to Natsu, Lucy and Happy from looked over at us, then blinked and finally I heard him mutter something.

"Magic?" I looked at him in question. He spoke up louder, making everyone else turn to him.

"You guys… Are mages?" He asked us.

"Yes." I answered, only trying to be polite.

"Are you… Here to stop the curse?" He asked again. I was about to say no to him in order to get Natsu, Lucy and Happy home but Natsu beat me to it.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned in determination.

"Y-yeah, kinda sorta…. Though, I'm not that confident anymore." Lucy said, he face looking a little grim. Then I realised that she was probably blackmailed into doing this S-Class job by Natsu. Should've known… I sighed.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Gray yelled, looking back at those two. I looked back at the sailor, who was stood on his boat, he then spoke to us again.

"Here, hop in." My eyes widened, then I glared at Natsu and Lucy, trying to tell them not to go.

"ALL RIGHT!" Natsu yelled, pleased he is able to continue on.

"Whoa!" Lucy agreed.

"WHAT!?" Gray exclaimed.

"You guys…..!" I spoke darkly, hands turned into fists and I glared. I was shaking. I spoke again.

"If you get on that ship, I'll kill you! And I do so much damage, it put Erza to shame!" My glare was so strong that Happy flew over to hide behind Lucy and away from me. I didn't even notice until it was too late that Natsu had knock Gray unconscious and had dragged him on the boat.

Lucy walked up to me, looking all innocent. She gave me the puppy dog face that I usually give into. I shook my head.

"Not gonna work Lucy!" I spoke, looking away from her and next thing I knew she was hugging me.

"Pleeeeeeease!? With chocolate on the top?" I looked down at her begging face and her eyes seemed to look really big. My right eye twitched, I fought a smile that was creeping on to my face. I sighed and gave in.

"… Fine. But if something happens, you and Natsu are to blame. Got it?" I spoke to her, my voice betraying my amusement. I can't believe I gave in so easily. Damn her….

"Ok! Let's go!" I followed her on to the little boat but as soon as I touched the boat I felt myself getting tired and next thing I knew my head was in Lucy lap. I saw her smile and then nod.

"Go on. Sleep." Lucy said softly. And with those words, I fell asleep.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

It was only ten minutes later when Gray woke up from being knocked out, he looked around and took in his surroundings. They were on the boat out in the sea, Harujion in the far distance, Natsu was dangling over the side of the boat as his motion sickness had taken over, Happy was at the very front of the boat, watching the horizon, the sailor was at the very back steering the boat, Hikari was asleep using Lucy's lap as a pillow and Lucy was sitting across from him.

"I'm getting the creeping feeling… of anxiety." Lucy spoke quietly once she realized Gray had woken up.

"You dragged me along and you're talking like that?" Gray asked sounding irritated as he glared at the blonde haired mage. Lucy sighed and looked down at Hikari.

"Gray? How come Hikari seems more tired than usual?" Lucy asked, her voice laced in worry.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, looking down at Hikari too.

"I mean, yes she always ends up falling asleep on transport as it is a condition. But she seemed more tired than she usually is." Lucy spoke up again.

"Oh right. Well last night when Master found out about your idiotic plan he sent me and Hikari after you two and in hopes to catch up Hikari flew from Magnolia to Harujion all night and while carrying me." Gray answered, smiling down at his sleeping friend.

"Oh." Lucy sighed happily before going quiet. She was no longer worried, glad that her best friend was ok.

"Hey, old man, why did you let us on the boat after all!?" Gray spoke to the sailor, sending him a glare. The sailor looked down at him before speaking.

"My name is Bobo, I once lived on that island…." Lucy then looked up at Bobo.

"What?" Lucy said, Bobo continued speaking.

"But I escaped… from that cursed place."

"What kind of curse is it?" Happy asked as he turned from his position on the boat. Bobo's face darkened and everyone minus Hikari and Natsu looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Misfortune will befall you, if you go to that island. Can you really get rid of this curse?" Bobo asked them, just as an island in the distance could be seen Bobo finished his sentence while removing a part of his cloak to reveal a demonic arm.

"This demonic curse." Lucy's, Gray's and Happy's eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sight of the arm. Never have they seen such a thing in their lives happen to a living person.

* * *

~Garuna Island~

The moon sheds its light on the cursed place. Garuna Island.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the island, a sinister ritual was being held with everyone completely unaware of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, sorry for the wait again but this time I've given you an even bigger/longer chapter than before.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you've enjoyed my story too.**

**Thank you for the reviews and please do continue to do so, as they do help. And thank you for all those that have favored and followed this story, it maked me happy to know people like this story.**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex :)**


End file.
